Trust
by 73stargazer
Summary: When Beverly starts a new life on the Enterprise, she has to learn how to trust again after having her heart broken. AU. Takes place 2364 when the Enterprise D is launched .
1. Chapter 1

Trust

Synopsis: When Beverly starts a new life on the Enterprise, she has to learn how to trust again after having her heart broken.

AU. Takes place 2364 when the Enterprise D is launched .

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

Part 1

Picard meanders through the crowded bar, scanning for an empty seat. The ship's new social club had opened up and there is a large party going on in Ten Forward. The captain, not entirely comfortable with the notion of socializing with the crew, had been forced by his younger First Officer to make any appearance, welcoming the crew to the new tavern. Now, Picard spots a table in the center,with a few vacant chairs, and smiles with warm recognition at the lone patron.

"Excuse me, Doctor," Picard clears his throat, approaching the small square table, where his Chief Medical Officer is leaned back in a chair slowly nursing a colourful cocktail.

Rotating to address him, Beverly Crusher smiles easily. "Hello, Captain."

"Do you mind if I join you?' Picard inquires, gesturing to the empty seat next to her.

"Please," Beverly opens her palm, motioning for him to take the seat. "I'm a little surprised you came."

Lips quirking, Picard settles in beside her. "Actually, Riker forced me. Crew morale. And so on…"

Smiling, Beverly sets her drink on the table. "Well, it's nice that you're here."

Glancing around, Picard takes in the busy scene in Ten Forward as the crew celebrates the grand opening, everyone merrily chatting amongst themselves. "Where are your children tonight?"

Gesturing to the bar, Beverly smiles. "Deanna's getting them some ice-cream floats."

Glancing over his shoulder, Picard's lips curl into a tiny smile. The counselor is standing at the bar with a teenage boy beside a small red-headed toddler perched on a bar chair. "How are the the children? What do they think of the ship?"

Relaxing back into her chair, Beverly takes a sip of her drink. "They're settling in well. I've never been assigned to a star ship, so it's new. Wes was so excited. He studied the schematics for weeks! He's enthralled with everything. And Audra is adjusting. She's in primary care, making new friends."

Bobbing his head, Jean-Luc watches Beverly set her drink back down. "Glad to hear they're adjusting to life on the Enterprise. How's Jack doing?"

Eye dilating, Beverly's brow rises, surprised. "You haven't heard?"

"Haven't heard?" Picard's eyes narrow, leaning in across the table.

Inhaling sharply, Beverly braces herself, meeting his eyes. "Jack is on Starbase 27, with his girlfriend."

Utterly floored, Picard's jaw drops. "Excuse me?"

Closing her eyes, Beverly bows her head. "He.. uh…he left me a couple months ago. She's twenty two, recent Starfleet graduate."

"Oh, Beverly…"sighs Jean-Luc, entirely shocked. He can hardly articulate the proper words. He cannot imagine Jack leaving Beverly, and to think that his old friend from the _Stargazer_ cheated on Beverly is inconceivable.

Exhaling audibly, Beverly plasters on a weak smile. "Yeah, well…"

"What about the children?" Picard inquires, in disbelief that Jack would up and leave, abandoning his children with Beverly.

Scoffing, Beverly brings her drink to her lips. "What difference does it make? Not like they ever saw their father before he left, anyway."

"Beverly," intones Picard lowly, leaning into her closely.

Sighing, Beverly rolls her eyes. "Look, forget it. I'm over it. I'm happy to be here, new assignment. We're starting new."

Pursing his lips, Picard can tell that Beverly is evidently not over the breakup, the wound still fresh. "Well, yes, it's good to move on. But, I'm sure it's not easy for you."

"I'm just focused on my new position here, and taking care of my kids. Jack is irrelevant." Setting her empty glass on the table, Beverly averts her eyes.

Running his tongue over his lips, Picard searches for the appropriate words, wanting to delve into the issue further.

"Beverly? Captain, I'm sorry for intruding," Troi interjects, walking up to Beverly's seat at the table.

Glancing expectantly at Troi, Beverly straightens.

"Audra's practically falling asleep in her ice-cream," relays Troi, an easy smile on her lips.

Smiling lightly, Beverly nods. "Thank you, Deanna. It's late. We'll head home. I'll get Audra to bed."

"If you'd like to stay and enjoy the party I can take Audra back to your quarters," offers Troi, surmising that the single mother doesn't get many opportunities to socialize with her comrades.

Standing out of her chair, Beverly waves her off. "Thank you, Deanna. That's alright."

"Well, uh, goodnight, Doctor." Picard stands up as Beverly turns toward the bar.

Flashing him a small smile, Beverly bobs her head. "Goodnight, Captain. Enjoy the party."

PAGE BREAK

Huffing, Beverly runs to the cabin entrance, blowing the hair from her forehead. "Come in!"

The cabin door opens and the captain emerges, still and calm.

Eyes wide, Beverly is surprised to find the captain calling after their shift. "Oh, hello, Captain. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to intrude." Picard puts a hand up in apology. " I was only calling to see how you and the children were settling in. I wondered if you all enjoyed the party in Ten Forward last night."

Lips parted, Beverly studies him curiously. "Um…we're fine. It was a good party."

Picard glances down at the red-headed toddler hiding behind Beverly, clutching Beverly's hand fiercely. "Oh, hello, there."

Looking down at her three year-old daughter cowering behind her, Beverly puts a hand on top of the girl's short red hair. "Say 'hello' to Captain Picard, Audra."

Burying her face in Beverly's back, Audra won't look at the strange man in front of them.

Sighing, Beverly looks at Picard apologetically. "I'm sorry. She's very shy."

"That's alright," Picard assures her easily.

"Hello, Captain," Wesley greets cordially, walking up to his mom at the cabin entrance.

Nodding to the teenager, Picard smiles briefly. "Hello."

"Are you staying for dinner?" Wes asks innocently.

"Oh, uh…no, I…" stammers Picard awkwardly.

"We're just about to eat. You should join us," suggests Beverly, gesturing to the kitchen.

"And then I can show you the engine model I built! I think you'd like it, Captain!" exclaims Wes, backing into the kitchen.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." Picard looks at Beverly for confirmation.

Smiling gently, Beverly nods. "Yes, please come in. We're happy to have you."

PAGE BREAK

So, you really like it, sir?" Wesley packs up his model engine on the coffee table.

Picard, from his spot on the arm chair, nods. "You've got quite the interest in star ships, Mr. Crusher. Did you get that from your father?"

Face falling, Wesley averts his eyes to the table. "No. I never got anything from my father."

Recognizing that the boy is upset, Picard leans forward. "What's wrong, Wesley?"

Jumping up, Wesley grabs his model, his face set in stone. "Excuse me." Dashing across the room, Wesley nearly collides with Beverly, carrying Audra on her hip.

Padding into the living room with a freshly-bathed, pyjama-clad toddler on her hip, Beverly looks at Picard in confusion. "What happened?"

Shrugging, Picard rises to his feet. "I don't know. He must be upset. He was just showing me the model engine. We were chatting."

"Chatting about the engine?" Beverly looks at Picard for confirmation.

"No, about…"Pausing, Picard recognizes the issue. "About Jack."

Frowning, Beverly lowers Audra to the floor. "I'll go talk to him."

Feeling horrible, Picard stammers. "Beverly, I'm sorry. I didn't…"

Putting a hand up, Beverly almost smiles. "It's okay. It's not your fault." Beverly moves toward Wesley's bedroom, but Audra grasps Beverly's leg.

"No, Mama!" cries Audra, casting a nervous look in Picard's direction.

Sighing in exasperation, Beverly puts a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'll just be a minute, sweetie. You're fine."

"Let me," offers Picard, padding forward. "I'll talk to Wesley."

Surprised, Beverly's eyes widen. "Uhh…."

"I won't be long. You can get Audra ready for bed," suggests Picard.

Finally nodding, Beverly is too tired to argue.

Picard slips into the bedroom, lightly rapping on the door.

Glancing up from his spot perched on the end of his bed, Wesley is surprised to see the captain.

"I..uh…I thought you might be upset and want to talk," Picard begins, perching on the desk chair at the small desk in the corner of the room.

Folding his arms across his chest, Wesley puts on a passive face. "Upset? Why would I be upset?"

"I mentioned your father, and you seemed angry," Picard elaborates, trying to be patient.

"Why would I be angry?" asks Wesley sarcastically. " Because he was never around? Because he up and left my mom for another woman? Because he abandoned his family? Because my baby sister has no idea what happened to Daddy?"

Absorbing the teenager's words, Picard swallows hard. "Wesley, I am so sorry. I…"

Rolling his eyes, Wesley jumps off of the bed. "I don't care. I can't care anymore. Whatever. He can go to hell. But, I don't want to discuss it anymore."

With the boy's anger radiating off of him, Picard doesn't want to aggravate the situation. He knows the teenager would be better off talking to the ship's counselor than him. "I understand your frustration, Wesley. Please know that I'm here when and if you do want to talk."

Bowing his head, Wesley shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Goodnight," Picard calls lightly, backing out of the room. Briefly closing his eyes, Picard's heart aches.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Entering his Ready Room, Picard is taken aback to discover a small child standing in the corner near the viewport, peering into the glass of a spherical aquarium.

Startled, three year-old Audra Crusher jumps , whipping around to face the captain.

"Audra!" Picard steps forward, surprised to find the toddler in his Ready Room. "How did you get in here?"

Face falling, the small girl is half-terrified, half-stunned at the sudden appearance of Captain Picard. Her tiny lips begin to tremble and her eyes well with fat tears.

"What are you doing in the Ready Room?" asks Picard, lowering his tone as he crosses the room to the aquarium.

Speechless, Audra begins to sob quietly.

Eyes wide, Picard slowly drops to his knees in front of the small child, unsure how to respond. "Hey. Don't…don't cry. It's…It's alright."

Wailing, Audra shakes her head.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Picard internally panics, wondering how to handle the child. "Hey. Hey, just…just take it easy. We'll…we'll get your mother."

Frowning, Picard taps his commbadge. "Picard to Doctor Crusher."

"Yes, Captain?" comes Crusher's voice from across the commlink.

"There's someone that belongs to you here in my Ready Room," Picard tells her in a teasing lilt.

Hearing her daughter's quiet sobbing from across the link, Beverly is caught off guard. "What? What's Audra doing there?"

"I've no idea," laughs Picard good-naturedly, kneeling on the ground next to the toddler.

"I'm on my way," Beverly states, instantaneously ending the link.

"Your mother is on her way," repeats Picard, putting his hand on Audra's arm.

Flinching, Audra shrinks to the floor.

"It's alright, Audra," reiterates Picard softly, sitting on the floor in front of the small child. "Why don't you tell me what you're doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Looking over her shoulder behind her, Audra points to the fish tank. "I saw the fishy."

"Ahh," nods Picard, a tiny smile playing in the corner of his lips. "That's Livingston."

"Do you have any pets, Audra?" Picard inquires conversationally, grateful to distract the girl, her sobbing subsiding.

Shaking her head, Audra watches Picard cautiously. "Wes says Daddy doesn't like animals."

Pursing his lips, Picard considers a response. "I don't have any pets, but I do like horses. In fact, I have a horseback riding program in the holodeck."

Eyes illuminating, a faint smile passes across the tiny girl's lips. "I love horsies. Can I pet the horsies in the hollydeck?"

Smiling gently, Picard bobs his head. "We'll ask your mother some time."

Just as the toddler's shoulders drop in relaxation, the Ready Room door opens, Crusher breezing in.

"Mommy!" exclaims Audra, relieved and excited.

Raised brow, Beverly wags her finger at her toddler as she crosses the room. "I talked to your teacher, Missy! She was just on her way to go look for you."

Jumping to his feet, Picard look to Crusher. "What happened?"

Throwing her hands on her hips, Crusher rolls her eyes. "The teachers were taking the primary care class on a little tour of the ship. Apparently Audra snuck in here. When Audra's teacher realized she was missing, she came back here to get her. She contacted me only a few seconds after you did."

Sniffling, Audra climbs to her feet. "I was lost, Mommy!"

Rolling her eyes, Beverly puts a hand on the girl's red head as Audra grasps her legs. "Yeah, yeah! It was wrong of you to leave your teacher, Audra. She was worried when you left the tour group."

"Sorry, Mommy!" cries Audra, burying her face in Beverly's abdomen.

Weaving her hands through Audra's hair, Beverly sighs. "You'll apologize to your teacher. Now, apologize to Captain Picard for coming in here and disturbing him."

"I'm sorry, Captain," blubbers Audra, clutching Beverly's legs.

"That's okay, Audra. I'm glad you're alright." Smoothing his uniform, Picard offers a reassuring smile.

"I'm so sorry, Captain," whispers Beverly in embarrassment. "I promise this won't happen again."

Laughing lightly, Picard waves her off. "That's alright, Beverly. She's no trouble."

Reaching over, Audra hesitantly grabs Picard's hand, looking up at him with big, blue eyes. "Captain, what about the horsies?"

Somewhat embarrassed, Picard smiles awkwardly at Beverly. "She…uh…wants to see the horses in my horseback riding holodeck program."

Taken aback, Beverly giggles. "Oh. Oh, Captain, I'm sorry. She was probably driving you crazy. "

Chortling, Picard looks down at the small child. "No. She was fine."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Beverly chuckles. "Thanks for your indulgence, Captain. I'm going to get our little trespasser back to school, and then get back to my post."

Nodding his approval, Picard waves as Beverly leads Audra to the door. "Goodbye, Audra."

"Bye, Captain!" Audra calls, a massive grin on her face.

PAGE BREAK

"Where did you learn all of this?" Picard inquires out of curiosity, leading Wesley up the ramp on the Bridge toward the turbolift. Beverly, observing her son wandering around the Bridge, stands near the turbolift watching her son soak up everything like a sponge.

Picard had invited Wesley to take a tour of the Bridge, the teenager showing a keen interest in the ship and command. Beverly had brought Wesley up to the Bridge and Picard had given the boy a thorough tour.

"Ummm…I just studied everything. I mean, I'm gonna be an officer soon. Well, I hope so, sir." Beaming, Wes climbs into the turbolift.

"I'm confident you would make an excellent officer, Mr. Crusher," states Picard, pausing in front of the turbolift.

Smiling broadly, Beverly nods to Wesley. "Honey, can you go pick up your sister? I'll be home in a few minutes."

Bobbing his head, Wesley easily agrees. "Sure. Thanks for the tour, Captain."

Picard nods, smiling as Wesley disappears in the turbolift.

As the Bridge crew continues about their duties, Beverly closes the distance between her and Picard in front of the turbolift. "Captain, you made that boy's you."

Chuckling softly, Picard touches his chin. "He's a remarkable young man, Beverly. He's so intelligent, so precocious."

"So like his father," intones Beverly, her face falling.

"You should be proud," Picard tells her seriously." You're raising a wonderful young man."

Smiling in spite of her emotion, Beverly straightens. "Thank you, sir. That…that really means a lot to me."

Folding his hands behind his back, Picard leans in close. "Would you and the children like to come over for dinner this evening?"

Slightly surprised by his offer, Beverly's brow raises. "Oh, uh…I'm…I'm sorry. I'm starting a little children's theater group and tonight is our first meeting."

Nodding, Picard drops his arms. "Perhaps another evening."

"Yes," smiles Beverly gently. "That'd be nice."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Thank you again for letting Wes see the Bridge yesterday. He hasn't been able to stop talking about it." Beverly tucks her feet underneath her, curling up on the sofa next to Picard in her cabin after dinner. Picard had joined them for dinner after his and Beverly's shift had expired. She had just settled Audra down for bed, and Wesley had excused himself to finish his homework.

"It was no trouble. Happy to," replies Picard, setting his mug of tea on the coffee table in front of them. "He's a good kid."

"You've spent more time with the kids since we came aboard the Enterprise than Jack has in the past three years," remarks Beverly ruefully.

Folding his hands in his lap, Picard regards Beverly sympathetically. "Beverly, I am truly sorry. I…I had no idea about you and Jack. I wish you had contacted me."

Smiling pitifully, Beverly waves him off. "It's for the best. He really was never around for my kids."

"It's terrible," agrees Picard. "I'm sure it was horribly painful for you, to go through that breakup. It must have been devastating for you and the children."

Shaking her head, Beverly restrains the hurt in her eyes, to no avail. "Not really. He was an asshole. Do you want to know what my fifteen year-old son said when I told him that Jack was gone?"

Staring at her helplessly, Picard is silent.

"Wesley said, 'I didn't think you'd ever dump that dick.'. " Eyes brimming with hot tears, Beverly swallows the lump in her throat. "And I just started to cry. Because I didn't dump that bastard. That bastard left me for a cadet!"

Inching closer on the sofa, Picard grasps her hand in his. "Beverly, I cannot fathom it. I truly can't." Picard cannot imagine that Jack could leave Beverly. To him, Beverly is stunning. She's beautiful, intelligent, caring, selfless, a doting mother. That Jack could leave her baffles Picard. And that Jack would abandon his children is mind-boggling to Picard.

Briefly closing her eyes, Beverly inhales and exhales deeply, attempting to compose herself. "It wasn't perfect. I know that. It was hard. Jack on the ship, me at Medical. It was difficult to maintain a relationship and raise a family. But, God, Jean-Luc, all I wanted was a happy family. Sometimes I still don't know how we got like this. Sometimes I still wonder why. What did I do? What didn't I do?"

Pulling her hand to his chest, Picard shakes his head firmly. "This was not your doing, Beverly. Don't for one second think that you caused this. Jack cheated. Jack walked away from his family. That's inexcusable."

Sighing, Beverly appears weary, hurt, conflicted. "Yeah, well, it's done. We've got a new start here. And, we're loving it. Sickbay is terrific. The staff is great. The whole crew here has been incredible. The kids are adjusting to living on a star ship. Wes is thrilled to be in deep space. Audra is getting used to primary care."

"I'm glad to hear that," responds Jean-Luc warmly, sitting back against the sofa cushion, Beverly's hand still wrapped in his. "I'm glad that you're all here."

"Thank you," murmurs Beverly, relaxing, lips curling into a tiny smile. "And, thank you again for indulging the kids. Wesley just idolizes you. I'm grateful he has some positive role models here to aspire to."

Nodding his agreement, Jean-Luc offers an easy smile. "Any time."

PAGE BREAK

"Okay, sweetie. Say 'thank you' to Captain Picard for taking you to see the horses in the holodeck tonight." Laying a hand atop her daughter's head, Beverly stands beside her daughter in the kitchen of Picard's cabin. Crusher had received a medical emergency and been delayed in Sickbay past her regular shift, and Wesley had been engaged with a school project with a classmate, so Picard had collected Audra from primary care. He had taken her to the holodeck to see the simulated horses as she had requested.

"Thank you, Captain!" Audra echoes sweetly.

Running her hand through her daughter's short strawberry locks, Beverly offers Picard a grateful smile. "Thank you. I better get her home and get her some dinner."

"Oh, we already had dinner," Picard tells Beverly simply.

"You did?" Beverly looks down at Audra in surprise.

"Yes," confirms Picard, one hand braced on the kitchen table. "I hope that's alright. We had cabbage rolls."

Eyes wide, Beverly's jaw drops. "You got my daughter to eat cabbage rolls?"

"They're yummy, Mommy!" exclaims Audra in a toothy grin. "Can we have them for dinner tomorrow?"

Laughing incredulously, Beverly shakes her head. "I'm sure we can have cabbage rolls for dinner some time, sweetie. Can you please pick up your bag and we'll let Captain Picard have some peace for the night?"

Audra skips off to the living area to retrieve her tiny pink bag, leaving Beverly still shaking her head in disbelief.

"Thank you, Jean-Luc. I appreciate it," Beverly tells him graciously.

"Of course. Any time," replies Jean-Luc easily.

Turning on her heels, Beverly moves to make for the door. "We'll leave you be."

Gently touching her elbow, Jean-Luc stops her. "Hey. I was actually wondering if you wanted to have…a proper dinner some time…Saturday, perhaps?"

Eyes dilating, Beverly stares at him in surprise and bemusement. "A proper dinner?"

Clearing his throat, Jean-Luc crosses his arms over his chest, shifting his weight between his feet. "Uh…yes. You know, dinner. Well, it doesn't have to be Saturday. I mean, you're busy."

Inferring the meaning behind his invitation, Beverly's lips part and her heart beats profusely against her chest. "Jean-Luc…"

"Mommy?"

A tiny pair of hands tugging at her lab coat draws Beverly out of her reverie. Giving her head a shake, Beverly puts a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Yes. Yes. We're going, sweetie."

Disappointment flashes through Jean-Luc's eyes before he physically straightens and composes his features. "We'll…uh…we'll see you tomorrow."

Nodding stiffly, Beverly takes her daughter's tiny hand. "Thank you, Jean-Luc."

PAGE BREAK

"I think he asked me out," Beverly whispers as she and the ship's counselor walk the corridor to the turbolift.

"What do you mean 'think'?" Troi clarifies, leading them down the corridor where both of their quarters are located to the turbolift en route to the gym. Their shifts expired, Beverly had left Audra with Wesley to head to the gym with Deanna for an hour.

Pursing her lips, Beverly follows her new friend. "I'm quite certain he was asking me on a date."

"And you didn't accept his invitation?" Deanna confirms, stepping into the turbolift.

"No!" Beverly nearly shouts, following Deanna into the lift.

"Why not?" asks Deanna in all seriousness.

"Because!" scoffs Beverly as the lift doors close behind them. "God, Deanna. I'm just separated from my husband. I don't want to date. And Jean-Luc…Captain Picard is an old friend, and my commanding officer."

Bobbing her head as the lift carries them to their deck, Deanna ruminates on Beverly's words. "I'll accept the first reasoning, but not the second. I understand you've gone through a difficult break-up, and you may not be ready to enter into a new relationship. That's perfectly valid. It takes time to heal after you've had your heart broken."

The turbolift doors open, but Deanna makes no motion to move, staring directly into her friend's eyes. "Take the time you need to heal. But, please don't dismiss the captain entirely. I get the impression that he cares very deeply for you, and for your children."

A little overwhelmed, Beverly exhales audibly, absorbing Deanna's words. She's terribly torn. She cares so much for the captain. However, she's not ready to start a new relationship. Jack's knife had cut deep. Beverly wonders if she'll ever be able to heal the wound he had left in her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"This is awesome! Thank you, Captain! When can I start?" Looking up eagerly at Picard in the the living room of the Crusher's cabin, Wesley fingers the shining new communicator badge in his hand.

Smile tugging in the corner of his lips, Picard lifts his mug of tea to his lips. "You can start with Alpha crew Wednesday."

Beverly had just put Audra down to bed and Picard had told Wesley that he could train with the senior Bridge crew as an 'acting' ensign.

"Thanks! I'm going to go study my manuals," beams Wesley, dashing off toward his bedroom.

Giggling, Beverly lowers herself onto the sofa. "He's ecstatic."

Joining her on the sofa, Picard is secretly looking forward to mentoring the teenager. He believes the boy will make a wonderful student, soaking up every facet of command and leadership, along with the technical components of serving on the Bridge of a star ship. "I'm confident he'll make an excellent officer some day. I'm happy to guide him."

"I appreciate it," reiterates Beverly gratefully, settling into her sofa. "He needs your guidance."

Growing earnest, Picard inches closer to her on the sofa, depositing his mug on the coffee table. "Jack didn't see the children very often?"

Face falling, Beverly averts her eyes to the ground. "He had no interest in them at all. In fact, when I told him I was pregnant with Audra, he got mad. He wanted me to have an abortion. He didn't want any more kids."

Thoroughly riled, Picard's eyes narrow. "You're joking?"

Shaking her head, Beverly almost bites her tongue. "He could have cared less about them. He could have cared less about me."

Swallowing hard, Jean-Luc reaches for her hand. "Beverly, I'm so sorry. Jack is a bloody fool. You are a beautiful, caring, intelligent woman. You deserve so much more."

Lips trembling, Beverly closes her eyes, absorbing his words. "I hardly think so."

"Please, Beverly," implores Jean-Luc, his leg pressed against hers, his fingers curling around hers. "You must know that you're a wonderful person and should have someone that can appreciate your amazing spirit."

Bowing her head, Beverly inhales sharply, withholding her tears.

"I'd very much like to take you out, catch up properly. I feel like we don't get to spend any quality time together." Jean-Luc gazes into her eyes intensely, rubbing his thumb over her palm.

Trembling, tears cascade down Beverly's cheeks. "I'm sorry, Jean-Luc. I…I can't."

Bobbing his head, pain plagues Jean-Luc's features. "I understand if you don't feel the same way."

Shaking her head, Beverly sobs. "No. I…I can't. I…Jean-Luc, my husband just left me. I'm…I'm…I can't be…in a new relationship."

Watching the raw hurt and fear pass through her clear blue eyes, Jean-Luc comprehends, recognizing that Jack has hurt her profoundly and Beverly is reluctant to risk opening herself to another person again.

"That's perfectly understandable," Jean-Luc reassures her, squeezing her hand. "But, please know that I'm here for you, and for those children."

Exhaling deeply, Beverly savours the intimacy, the sincerity in his tone, almost wincing. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Pressing his lips to her forehead, Jean-Luc gives her hand one last squeeze. "Of course. Always."

Jumping, Beverly is startled by the sound of her toddler screaming from across the cabin.

Straightening, Jean-Luc looks to Beverly in alarm. "What's wrong?"

Jumping to her feet, Beverly rolls her eyes. "I think Audra's dreaming. Night terrors."

Picard follows Beverly as she breezes across the living area to Audra's bedroom.

Opening the bedroom door, Beverly finds her toddler bolt upright in bed, terror etched across her face.

Screaming, Audra stretches her arms out. "Mommy!"

Dashing across the room, Beverly leaps onto the bed. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm right here."

Jean-Luc pads across the dimly lit room to the bed, where Beverly has gathered Audra into her lap.

"He was yelling, Mommy!" sobs Audra into Beverly's neck, clutching Beverly's shoulders.

"It was just a dream, honey," coos Beverly, smoothing the girl's hair and kissing her crown. "You're fine. Come on. Lay back down and close your eyes."

"Who was yelling, Audra?" Picard inquires, hovering around the side of the bed as Beverly tucks the child back beneath the blankets.

Quietly sobbing, Audra blubbers. "Daddy."

Raising a brow, Picard turns to Beverly, rising from the bed.

Turning her back to him, Beverly drops a kiss to her daughter's temple. "Go to sleep, baby."

As Audra stills, Beverly wipes the tear stains on her cheeks, exhaling deeply.

Picard backs out of the room and waits until Beverly joins him in the living room.

"Audra's terrified," Jean-Luc points out as Beverly bolts for the kitchen.

Rolling her eyes, Beverly waves him off. "She's a baby. She has night terrors."

"What has he done?" whispers Jean-Luc, stunned.

Angry, Beverly whips around. "Drop it. Please."

"Beverly," begins Jean-Luc, stepping up to his friend. "Obviously Jack didn't just up and leave. He was around the children enough to leave a very negative impression."

Thoroughly embarrassed, Beverly reddens. "Stop it. Please, Jean-Luc."

Grasping her elbow, Jean-Luc's eyes bore into hers. "I know he hurt you and the kids. Please be honest with me. I'd like to understand, to help."

Turning her head, Beverly crosses her arms over her chest. "You can't. Just…just back off, okay?"

Tormented, Jean-Luc grimaces. The look of terror, the tears rolling down that toddler's face bother him. Jack has truly scarred this family, and Jean-Luc is fuming.

Page BREAK

"I've studied the specs. When can I take it out on my own?" Wes asks, an enthusiastic grin on his mouth.

Wesley is at the helm in the small shuttle, docked in the shuttle bay, with Picard at the operations console next to him. Picard had walked the boy through a flight plan, and Wesley had been demonstrating his accumulated knowledge of the shuttle's systems and operations.

"I'll run it by your mother," promises Picard, a teasingly lilt to his tone.

"Great. Thanks!" replies Wes, proud that he had impressed the captain.

"Wesley, I need to ask you something," begins Picard slowly.

Turning to face the captain, the teenager grows nervous, concerned that he is in trouble.

"The other evening when I was at your quarters for dinner, Audra had a nightmare," commences Picard, his tone low. "She said in her dream that your father was yelling. Did your father yell often? Did your parents…argue?"

Bewildered, Wesley half shrugs. "Well, sometimes Dad would fight. He'd yell sometimes. I don't know. He wasn't really around. Why?"

Pursing his lips, Picard shakes his head, deciding to abandon his decision to inquire further of the teenager. "That's alright. I was just wondering."

"He wasn't around," confesses Wesley. "He didn't like us."

"I'm sure that's not true," offers Picard lamely.

"It is!" insists the boy. "He didn't care if I won a science competition or got sick. He couldn't even tell you my birthday. I could count on one hand how many times he saw Audra. Actually, he didn't even want Audra."

"Wesley," whispers Picard incredulously, not believing the words out of the boy's mouth.

"It's true!" yells Wesley, his face red. "I remember, Mom was maybe six months pregnant and Dad was visiting us on Earth. She was telling him about her due date and plans for delivery and asked if he could get shore leave when the baby was due. He told her he was going to be on the other side of the quadrant and he'd see her in maybe a year."

Jaw dropping, Jean-Luc is flabbergasted. "He didn't make arrangements to be there when Audra was born?"

"He didn't even see us until Audra was ten months -old!" scoffs Wesley. "Because we took a trip to a base and met him there when he was on leave."

Thoroughly stunned, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "Unbelievable."

"No, that's not the half of it," Wesley tells him, rotated sidewise in his chair at the console to look at Picard. "After Audra was born, Mom was really upset with him. Things were so tense and she wanted to see him more and work on repairing their relationship. I guess he had an opportunity to transfer to a star base where we all could have moved. Mom loved her job at Medical, but she would have transferred to the base so we all could have been together. I guess Dad didn't want the transfer. Mom was livid and devastated. I remember Dad saying something to Mom like , "They're your kids, you figure it out. But, I'm not giving up my chance to command a Federation star ship'."

Reddening, Picard clenches his fists. "That selfish bastard."

Chortling, the teenager shakes his head. "Yeah. That's Dad."

"Wesley, I'm so sorry…" Picard begins, struggling to find the right words to articulate his feelings.

Waving him off dismissively, Wesley moves to turn back to the console in front of him. "Don't apologize. I'm glad the asshole is gone. I'm glad Mom got the position here and we're living in deep space. We're all better off now."

Nodding his agreement, Picard is dumbfounded. He wants to grab Jack by the neck and deck him. How his former friend could so horribly treat his family is beyond Jean-Luc. Picard vows that he will show these children that they are loved and wanted. And he will show Beverly that she is loved and wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

""How is she?" Picard inquires, hovering around the counter where Beverly is replicating tea, his eyes on Audra sitting on the floor playing a board game on the coffee table with Wesley.

"She's totally fine," laughs Beverly. "Hardly phased her. She cried for two seconds when I set her arm and then she was perfectly fine. She's so young. Little bones are like rubber. She'll bounce back so quickly."

Relieved, Picard observes the little girl maneuver the game pieces with one arm, her left forearm set in a tiny cast. A few hours earlier she had fallen on a playground in the school's gymnasium and sustained a small fracture. Beverly had quickly and easily set her arm, advising that after a week or so of immobilization she could remove the cast and Audra would be entirely healed. "Good. I'm glad."

Handing him a mug of tea, Beverly is touched that Picard would come over to check on Audra after she had fallen.

Accepting the proffered mug, Picard meanders over to the living area, a small paper bag in his hand. Beverly follows him, watching the kids playing over the coffee table.

"Well, looks like this is your round, Audra," sighs Wes dramatically, putting on a show for the toddler. "But, get ready. You won't get so lucky next game."

Giggling, Audra bounces on her knees. "Yippie!"

"I guess you're feeling alright, Audra?" Picard jests, perching on the sofa.

Turning to address the captain, Audra smiles lightly. "Yep. My arm doesn't hurt."

Picard flashes a smile at Beverly seated next to him at the sofa. "Your mother fixed you up well. Come here, I've brought you something."

Audra crawls over to the sofa where Picard hands her the small paper bag. "A present?"

"Open it," encourages Picard, his eyes dancing.

Watching the captain and her daughter, Beverly is curious.

Eyes illuminating, Audra squeals, clutching a toy horse tightly to her chest.

"You brought her a gift?" Beverly gazes at Picard incredulously, actually surprised.

Shrugging, Picard smiles as the little girl rifles through the bag to discover a tiny saddle and comb. "It's just a little toy. She broke her arm. I figured it'd be a while before I could take her to see the horses in the holodeck."

"Thank you!" screeches Audra, leaping into Picard's lap with the toy horse secured in her uninjured arm.

Chuckling, Picard rubs the shoulder of her uninjured arm. " You're welcome, Audra. You listen to your mother's instructions and get better soon and maybe we can go riding when you've recovered."

"Awe, that's really nice," comments Wesley, packing up the game pieces on the table.

Inhaling sharply, Beverly purses her lips. "Yes. That was very nice of Captain Picard. You're a lucky girl. It's late, sweetie. Let's go get your pyjamas on and brush your teeth."

"I'll help her, Mom," volunteers Wes, rising to his feet.

Giving her son a grateful smile, Beverly bobs her head. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Wesley reaches for Audra's hand and helps her down from Picard's lap.

"Goodnight, Audra," calls Jean-Luc softly.

"Captain, will you read my story tonight?" requests Audra sweetly, the new toy horse tucked under her arm.

Glancing to Beverly, Picard seeks permission.

Nodding, Beverly agrees. "If you don't mind?"

"Of course. You go get ready and I'll read your story after," Jean-Luc tells the girl.

Grinning, Audra nods her acceptance.

"Sir, can you read my science report when you're done? It's not long," requests Wesley, feeling guilty for even asking.

Exhaling audibly, Beverly stifles a retort. She feels as if they are imposing on the captain's good will, and her children are taking too much of the captain's time.

"Certainly. Bring me your report and I'll take a look after Audra's asleep," suggests Picard.

Beverly watches as her son takes her daughter to get cleaned up before bed. Sighing, Beverly is mentally and physically exhausted after a long, trying day.

"Are you alright? What do you need?" Picard sets his mug down on the table, shifting to Beverly.

Smiling to herself, Beverly shakes her head. "No, thank you. You've done more than enough."

"If you need someone to assist with Audra…" Picard volunteers simply.

Shaking her head, Beverly regards him curiously. "Audra's fine. I can manage. But…I just.I just don't understand. You do so much for us. Why?"

Shrugging, Picard leans back into the sofa cushions. "We're friends. I want to support you. And because for fifteen years you didn't have anyone to support you."

Biting her tongue, Beverly stiffens, anger and anguish flashing over her features momentarily. "I don't need anyone to support me, Jean-Luc. I get by just fine on my own, thank you. I don't want your pity. I've raised those kids on my own for fifteen years and I'll do it by myself for another fifteen."

Eyes dilated, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "No. I wasn't implying that you're incapable, Beverly. You're strong and smart and the most incredible mother."

Averting her eyes, Beverly's lips are set in a tight line. "My children aren't charity cases, Jean-Luc. I don't want your pity. We make out just fine. My kids are well taken care of, and they're well loved, by me."

Voice soft, Jean-Luc reaches for her hand. "I know, I see that those children are your world. I'm not giving you my sympathy. I want to be a part of this world."

Swallowing hard, Beverly is taken aback by the sincerity and warmth in his hazel eyes. "Jean-Luc…."

Tracing her palm with his thumb, Jean-Luc leans close enough that their noses brush. "He hurt you terribly, and I know it takes time to recover from a wound that deep. But, please, let me show you how this is supposed to feel."

Biting her lip, Beverly's eyes brim with tears. "Jean-Luc, I'm not sure there's anything left of me to give."

Cradling the side of her face, Jean-Luc smiles optimistically. "I know that's not true. You just need time."

Lips trembling, Beverly gazes into Jean-Luc's warm hazel eyes, so open and patient. "I'm scared."

Tracing her lips with his thumb, Jean-Luc nods slowly. "That's alright. I'm in no rush. We can take it slow."

Inhaling deeply, Beverly nods trepidatiously.

"Captain Picard!"

Beverly jumps back a foot at the sound of her three year-old barrelling into the room.

Smiling lightly, Picard turns to the child rushing up to the sofa. "Pyjamas on. Did you brush your teeth?"

Opening her mouth in a toothy grin, Audra giggles. "Done. Story now?"

Standing off of the sofa, Jean-Luc drops Beverly's hand. He watches as she composes herself, swiping at her tear tracks. Jean-Luc takes Audra's uninjured hand, glancing at Beverly. "I'll return shortly."

Climbing to her feet, Beverly takes in a steadying breath. She bends down to plant a kiss to Audra's forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Sweet dreams. I love you."

Audra stretches up to kiss Beverly's cheek. "Love you, Mommy."

Sharing a look with Jean-Luc, Beverly's heart stills as she watches him lead Audra across the room to her bedroom. Placing her hand over her chest, Beverly sighs. Not once had Jack ever read either of the kids a bedtime story or tucked them into bed at night. Jean-Luc volunteers to help with the kids. He plays with them, coaches them, shows genuine interest in their lives. This certainly looks and feels good, but can Beverly really get used to this?

PAGE BREAK

"You…think it's overkill?" surmises Jean-Luc, resuming his seat at the tiny table he had set up in Stellar Cartography.

Giggling, Beverly shakes her head, gazing up at the circling, twinkling constellations on the ceiling above them. "No, it's lovely."

Jean-Luc had wanted to have a proper date, and so he had arranged a quiet, simple meal inside stellar cartography and choreographed the atmosphere with dim lighting and soft music. The reflected light from the stars overhead dances across the table and Jean-Luc finds himself staring across the table at his companion.

Beverly, dressed in a plum v-neck blouse, takes a sip of her wine. "It's nice to get out of the cabin, have a night away from the kids."

"Certainly," agrees Jean-Luc easily, taking a bite of his salad. "What did you do today?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Beverly lifts her fork to her lips. "I got a divorce."

Eyes wide, Jean-Luc stares across the table at her. "You got divorced?"

Rolling her eyes, Beverly swallows her bite of salad. "I signed off on the divorce. We're done."

Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc folds his napkin in his lap. "Beverly, I'm sorry. That mustn't have been easy."

"Actually, it was," admits Beverly somberly. "I'm relieved. I feel like it's finally over."

Nodding his understanding, Jean-Luc exhales. "You can move on."

"Yes," whispers Beverly, still somewhat disbelieving.

"Well, here's to new beginnings." Jean-Luc raises his wine glass, smiling encouragingly.

"New beginnings," echoes Beverly, lifting her own glass. She takes a sip of her wine , briefly closing her eyes. Opening them again, Beverly stares across the table at Jean-Luc, relaxed in a casual tunic. "I can't tell you how much better off we are here on the Enterprise. I'm so happy to be here. I love the work, the crew. Everyone has been wonderful."

"I'm so glad to hear that," states Jean-Luc honestly. He couldn't be happier to have Beverly serving as his Chief Medical Officer, and he's been enjoying rekindling their friendship.

"Thank you for helping to make us all welcomed," Beverly says graciously. "I appreciate that you've taken so much time with the kids."

"Of course." Reaching across the table, Jean-Luc takes her hand in his. "I'm always happy to help."

Savouring the warmth of his hand around hers, Beverly gazes into his intense hazel eyes, momentarily transfixed.

Drawing her hand closer, Jean-Luc peers intently into her clear blue eyes. "Tell me about the theater group you're starting. Have you chosen what you'll do for your first performance?"

Jean-Luc watches her brighten at the mention of the drama group, and thrills to observe her shine discussing one of her passions. But, Beverly has already gotten the name of the play out when her communicator badge chirps.

"Mom?" Wesley's voice comes through the commlink.

Frowning, Beverly taps her badge. "Yes, Wesley?"

"Sorry to bug you," begins Wesley over the line. "Audra's got a fever. She's vomiting. I didn't want to bug you…"

"It's okay, sweetie," sighs Beverly, standing out of her chair. "I'll be home in a minute."

"Okay. Sorry, Mom," apologizes Wesley again.

"It's okay, honey," Beverly assures him, frowning apologetically to Jean-Luc, already out of his chair. "I'll be there in a minute. Thank you."

Grimacing, Jean-Luc circles the table, following Beverly as she backs to the door. "Is Audra alright?"

"I'm so sorry, Jean-Luc," sighs Beverly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "A mom is always on call."

Laughing softly, Jean-Luc nods empathetically. "That's alright. Let me walk up with you. I'd like to see how Audra's feeling."

Nodding her head, Beverly likes the warmth and sincerity she finds in his eyes. Running her fingers along his neck, Beverly murmurs. "I'm sure she'd like to see you."

Dropping a quick kiss to her hair, Jean-Luc takes Beverly's hand. This hadn't been the quiet , relaxing date he had planned. However, he'll take any time with Beverly that she gives.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Glancing over her shoulder, Beverly retrieves the mug of tea from the replicator, watching Picard cross the room toward her.

"Didn't make a peep," relays Jean-Luc with a jovial smile, approaching Beverly in the kitchen.

"Thank you," whispers Beverly gratefully, handing Jean-Luc a mug of tea.

Beverly had determined that the stomach ache Audra had suffered was from the anti-inflammatory medication she had administered to reduce the swelling in Audra's fractured arm. Beverly had administered an anti-nauseant and Audra had rapidly settled, snuggling with Jean-Luc on the sofa until she had fallen asleep. Beverly, feeling guilty that she had to bail on their dinner plans, had quickly replicated some soup and a baguette to supplement the meal they had had to abandon in Stellar Cartography. As Audra slept curled up in Jean-Luc's lap on the sofa, they had eaten leisurely. Once they had finished, Picard had taken the slumbering child back to her bedroom and tucked her into her own bed for the night.

"She's so good," remarks Picard, following Beverly over to the living area. "She never whines or cries."

Lowering herself onto the sofa, Beverly sets her mug of tea on the coffee table. "I won't put up with any nonsense. I don't have time for that."

"You are an amazing mother," states Jean-Luc warmly, settling into the sofa beside her.

"What about you? You seem to like spending time with the kids. Yet, you never had a family of your own." Beverly studies his expression, innately curious.

Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc leans over to set his mug on the table. "No, I didn't. I suppose I was focused on my career, devoted to my crew and ship."

"And that's where your heart lies?" asks Beverly dejectedly, a hard lump in her throat.

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc's lips curl in a tiny smile as he takes her hand in his. "No. It belongs to a beautiful doctor and her two charming children."

Smiling bittersweetly, tiny tears pool in Beverly's eyes. "Jean-Luc…"

Closing the distance between them, Jean-Luc's leg rubs against hers as he cradles the side of her face in his hand. "I value my career and place a high regard for this ship and my crew. But, above all, Beverly, I want to make this work. I care for you and those children."

Shivering, Beverly is overwhelmed by the heat in his stare, overpowered by the warmth in his touch. Jean-Luc is absolutely everything that Jack wasn't. He's everything that she could possibly want , everything she could need. But, should she? Raising her hand, Beverly grazes his cheek with her fingertips, staring searchingly into his eyes.

Leaning in, Jean-Luc brushes his lips over hers, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "It's okay to be scared. But, please give us a chance to make this work."

And Beverly feels in his touch and his words that for the first time someone may genuinely care. And maybe after fifteen years of living in rejection, it's not such a bad thing to desire. Nodding, she grazes her lips over his, surrendering to his affection.

Jean-Luc kisses her tenderly, absorbing the wake of her falling tears with his thumb. Heart soaring, Jean-Luc is ecstatic. They're making slow but steady progress.

* * PAGE BREAK

"I don't want anymore," protests Audra, shoving her bowl of oatmeal away from her at the table.

Frowning, Beverly has her hands on her hips hovering around the kitchen table. "Audra, you're going to be hungry at school."

Pouting, Audra shakes her head. "I'm not hungry."

Entering the kitchen, Wesley is dressed for the day, PADD in his hand.

Looking over at her son, Beverly turns her attention to Wesley. "Morning, honey."

"Hi," greets Wes morosely, flopping onto a seat at the table.

Exhaling, Beverly brushes her hair from her forehead. "Audra, if you're not going to finish your breakfast, go get ready for school. We have to leave shortly. Go get dressed and brush your teeth."

Jumping out of her seat, Audra takes off to her bedroom.

"You want some cereal, sweetie?" Beverly asks of Wesley, moving over to the replicator.

"Where's Captain Picard?" asks Wesley stiffly.

Turning to her son, Beverly's eyes narrow, confused. "Captain Picard? Probably headed to the Bridge for his shift. Why?"

Raising a brow, Wesley crosses his arms over his chest. "You mean, he didn't spend the night?"

Eyes wide, Beverly's jaw drops. "What?"

"I saw you!" accuses Wesley bitterly. "I saw you and the captain kissing on the couch last night!"

Eyes dilated, Beverly gasps. "Oh, Wesley!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" demands Wesley angrily. "That's why he's always around? That's why he's letting me train with the Bridge crew and taking Audra to play in the holodeck?"

Shaking her head, Beverly's eyes brim with tears. "No. No." She crosses over to the table, dropping into the seat next to Wesley. "Honey, Captain Picard is my friend, and he wanted befriend you and Audra, too. There was nothing going on."

"Then why were you kissing?" demands Wesley, his eyes flashing with confused anger.

Swallowing hard, Beverly searches for a way to explain to her teenage son the myriad of emotions and feelings that permeate the complex relationship. "Because for fifteen years I was stuck in an abusive relationship. When your father left me, I didn't think I'd ever find anyone again. I didn't think I deserved to. But, I think Jean-Luc genuinely loves me, loves you and Audra. And, for once, I think that maybe I deserve that. And maybe it's not such a bad thing for me to want that."

Stunned by his mother's revelation, Wesley is silent, pondering her words.

Reaching across the table, Beverly grabs her son's hand. "Wesley, I'm sorry. I know this is terribly difficult. I'm conflicted myself."

Shaking his head, Wesley grimaces. "No, it's okay, Mom." Sighing, Wesley squeezes his mother's hand. "You put up with Jack's shit for like sixteen years. You deserve to find someone who really loves you. I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have said anything."

Shaking her head, Beverly offers a weak smile. "I'm glad you did. We need to be open and talk about it. I want you to be happy and be comfortable if I do pursue a relationship."

Bobbing his head, Wesley rises out of his seat. "Okay. Just…uh…please be careful."

"I will. Thanks, honey." Watching her son retreat to the replicator, Beverly ponders her son's reaction. Can she really do this? She's terrified, but buzzing with excitement simultaneously.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Walking into the emergency ward of Sickbay, Picard discovers his Chief Medical Officer hovered over her son on a biobed near the back. Quickly crossing the room, Picard takes stock of the nearly empty ward, late in the evening.

"Can we get out of here now?" requests Wes urgently, upright on the biobed, a plaster bandage on his forehead.

"Soon, sweetheart. Let me get finished up here," Beverly tells him, hand on her son's shoulder.

"Captain!" Wesley straightens, his eyes widen. "What happened? Are we clear? Did you talk to the authorities? Am I in trouble?"

Approaching the biobed, Picard puts a hand up, smiling lightly. "It's alright, Wesley. You're in no trouble."

Turning anxiously to Picard, Beverly's face is pale. "What happened?"

Grimacing, Picard sighs. "We're en route to the star base. I'll speak to Admiral Harov. They're uh…none too thrilled that I trespassed onto hostile territory."

"Oh, God, Jean-Luc," cries Beverly, grasping Picard's arm. "What are they going to do?"

Trying to laugh it off, Picard looks at Wesley assuringly. "I'll be reprimanded. But, don't worry about that. The important thing is that you're alright."

Frowning, Wesley appears guilty. "I'm sorry, Captain."

Shaking his head, Picard tries to make light of the situation. "It's not your fault Wesley. I gave you permission to fly the shuttle. You lost control and veered off course and crashed. It was an accident. I'm just glad you're back, and in one piece. "

Turning to her son, Beverly squeezes his shoulder. " I need to chat with the captain. I'll be back in a minute."

Nodding his acquiescence, Wesley leans back against the bed.

Beverly motions for Picard to follow her through to the office, and Picard traces her steps to the Chief Medical Officer's office. Once inside, Beverly turns to face him, her face awash in fright.

Grasping her waist, Jean-Luc smiles. "Relax. It's okay."

Gripping his shoulders, Beverly trembles. "What are they going to do to you?"

"Nothing," Jean-Luc assures her, massaging her hips. ""Little slap on the wrist."

"Jean-Luc!" cries Beverly, tears welling in her eyes. "You went down there to get Wesley. You created an interplanetary conflict!"

"And everything will blow over," Jean-Luc tells her reassuringly, leaning in closer. "Don't worry about it."

Cupping Jean-Luc's neck, tears cascade down Beverly's cheeks. "You saved him."

Lips curling into a bittersweet smile, Jean-Luc glides his hands along her waist. "I wasn't going to allow them to harm him because he accidentally crash landed his shuttle onto enemy territory, Beverly. I may be taking Wesley under my wing, grooming him to be a Starfleet officer, but he's still a child. I gave him permission to take that shuttle out. He had an accident. He's my responsibility, and I'll take accountability for his actions."

Resting her forehead against his, Beverly closes her eyes, brushes her lips against his. "Thank you, Jean-Luc. Thank you."

Bringing a hand up, Jean-Luc weaves a hand through her hair, kissing her tenderly. "It's all over. Just relax. Take Wes home and get some rest."

Placing both hands on his collarbones, Beverly takes a steadying breath. "Yes. I will. Are you done…talking to Starfleet? Will you…will you come to my quarters?"

Feathering a kiss to her nose, Jean-Luc rubs her hip. "Give me a half an hour, and I'll be there."

Nodding her agreement, Beverly smiles lightly. "Okay."

"I have to make a call. I'll see you shortly," Picard drops a kiss to her cheek before slowly retreating out of the room.

As she watches Picard back out of the office, Beverly is mentally and physically exhausted. Her son had unintentionally crashed onto hostile territory and been taken captive. Picard had violated Starfleet regulation in order to rescue Wesley and is now facing the consequences of permitting the child to operate the shuttle and land in an enemy area. Beverly had been terrified, first that Wesley had been horrifically injured, then that he wouldn't be returned, and then that Wesley and Picard would be reprimanded for the accident. Picard is now assuring her that all will work out fine. She isn't confident in much, but she knows for sure that Jean-Luc loves her and the children.

Page Break

"So, you'll talk to Admiral Harov tomorrow when we get to the base?" Beverly clarifies, resting her head against Picard's shoulder on the sofa in her quarters. Audra had long been asleep, Deanna having put the girl to be hours ago. Wesley, exhausted from the ordeal, had retired to bed earlier. Now, Picard and Beverly are curled on the sofa in the dimly-lit living area.

"It's merely routine, Beverly. Not to worry," Picard assures her, his arm around her back as she leans against his chest.

Sighing, Beverly rotates her head and feathers kisses to his neck. "Thank you."

Kissing her hair, Jean-Luc snakes his free hand around to her lower back. "Always. I love you. I love those children."

Tears welling in her eyes, Beverly lays her forehead against his, trembling slightly. For the first time in her life, she believes it. Jean-Luc loves her, and she knows it and wants it and it feels so good and so right. "I want you to stay."

Grinning, Jean-Luc caresses her back, peppering kisses to her lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

Returning the kiss, Beverly moans, her hands gripping his chest.

"Bedroom?" "Jean-Luc raises a brow, his hands on her lower back.

Nodding her agreement, Beverly slowly rises to her feet.

Taking her hand, Jean-Luc jumps off of the sofa and leans over to peck her lips.

Leading him by the hand, Beverly backs toward the bedroom. Index finger to her lips, Beverly smiles devilishly. "Shsh."

Grinning, Picard pads behind her to the bedroom, filled with anticipation.

Legs hitting the end of the bed, Beverly giggles as she falls backward onto the bed. Jean-Luc leans down to cover her lips with his own, gently lowering his body over hers on the bed. He pushes her hair back with one hand, affording a better angle to deepen the kiss.

Their tongues dueting, Beverly pulls him closer, hand dropping to his chest, then further downward.

Pausing briefly, Jean-Luc's breathing is ragged and his pupils are dark and full. "I love you."

Beverly's eyes well with tears, a warm sensation blossoming in her stomach. Laying her forehead against his, Beverly brushes her lips over his. "I love you."

Fervently kissing her, Jean-Luc crushes her lips with his. Hands on her chest, his his leg glides against hers. Kneading her breast with his hand, Jean-Luc reluctantly pulls back. He slides his hands up to her neck, reaching for the zipper on the collar of her uniform ,pausing briefly to peck her lips. Returning the kiss as he slips the uniform glacially slow down her sides, Beverly slides out of the garment. Shoving the garment onto the floor, Jean-Luc watches Beverly toe out of her socks.

Soaking her in, Jean-Luc makes haste in doffing his own uniform. Sitting up, Beverly helps him, tugging his briefs down hastily. Tossing aside his briefs, Jean-Luc manoeuvres Beverly onto her back on top of the sheets, peppering her neck in hot, wet kisses.

Sighing his name breathily, Beverly, glides her hands across the smooth muscles and soft hair of his chest. She kisses him gingerly, suddenly pulsing with desire and nerves simultaneously. "Jean-Luc…it's been…so long and…I…I haven't been with anyone but Jack."

Cradling her face in his hands, Jean-Luc kisses her nose. "You're perfect, cherie. I love you."

Shaking slightly, Beverly takes a steadying breath. It had never been like this with Jack. Not once. But, Jean-Luc wants her, wants her like no one has ever wanted her. And she wants him. She has to find the confidence deep within her to show him how much she wants him. "I want this so bad. Just…nervous."

Jean-Luc kisses her deeply, threading his fingers through her hair. "Relax, cherie. Let's take our time."

Bobbing her head, Beverly smiles into his lips, inhaling deeply. This will be wonderful. He will be wonderful. She just has to let go and enjoy herself.

Jean-Luc turns his attention to divesting her of her bra. Lowering his mouth to one nipple , he sucks forcefully until she cries out in pleasure. Grateful to have her eager and relaxed, he presses a kiss to her neck. Jean-Luc slides his hands down her hips, slipping her panties down and off.

Moaning into his ear, Beverly wraps her bare legs around his, caressing his inner thigh.

Gripping her hip, Jean-Luc groans, his fingers teasing around the entrance to her core.

"Lower," begs Beverly pitifully, almost involuntarily, startled by her own vocalizations.

Jean-Luc blazes a hot trail across her neck and collarbones until she's whimpering, scratching at his hips, a satisfied smirk on his face. He's glad to see her so passionate, giving into the moment. Jean-Luc makes her moan continuously into his neck when he flicks his fingers lightly across her

clit. And when he circles his fingers in a slow, tortuous rhythm, Jean-Luc has Beverly writhing beneath him. Beverly arches her hips to his hand, simultaneously grasping for his cock, her cheeks ablaze and growing wetter by the moment.

She's never been this bold, she's never been so passionate, and Beverly thrills beneath his touch, enthralled in the moment. Jean-Luc's touch, his scent, his taste, ignites her and gives her the courage to try new things. She wants this so bad it hurts, so bad it scares her and excites her.

Letting out a guttural grunt, Jean-Luc struggles to maintain composure as she stroke him harder. Descending his mouth to her breast again, Jean-Luc sucks and licks until she is trembling beneath him.

"Jean-Luc." Mewling, Beverly clutches at his back. She can't recall the last time she had had sex with Jack, but she certainly couldn't call it love or intimacy. Regardless, it had been so long and the thick emotion between her and Jean-Luc and the weight of the moment is simply overwhelming. "I need you."

Jean-Luc's hand warm and damp against her stomach, caresses her softly as he takes a steadying breath. "I want you so much."

The ache for him makes her dizzy as he positions himself above her. Covering his hands with hers, Beverly eases him in slowly. The fullness of having

him inside her intensifies the feeling and Beverly moans aloud.

Jean-Luc grazes his lips over hers, dark eyes blazing. The sheer magnitude of the moment is driving both of them close to the brink so rapidly. "Cherie, are you

alright?"

Dropping a kiss to his chin, Beverly grins. "I'm great." Beverly sighs in contentment, rocking her hips against his, relaxing into the rhythm. "You're perfect."

Strong fingers grasp her hips as Jean-Luc sucks her bottom lip. Kissing his jawline, Beverly tastes the salt on his skin. Concentrating hard, Jean-Luc maintains a slow rhythm, trying to prolong the contact. Beverly, consumed in the feeling, wants desperately to find a hard, fast rhythm and grinds her hips to his.

"Relax, dear," urges Jean-Luc, his breath caressing her ear.

Beverly tingles, her body pulsing with need, as orgasm threatens far too quickly. Not once had it been like this with Jack, and for once it feels so damn good. But, she knows it won't be what it could be if she comes now. Beverly desperately

wants to prolong their union, to be joined together with Jean-Luc when they come. Closing her eyes, Beverly takes in the exquisite feel of his chest against hers and his hands threading through her locks.

Mewling,Beverly grinds her pelvis against his and Jean-Luc thrusts up to meet her. Jean-Luc's finger circles around for her clit ,his eyes darkening, but she protests, stilling his hand. "No…Please."

Jean-Luc kisses her cheek, forestalling her. "It's okay, my love. Let go." He sucks her breast lazily, thrusting into her in sure strokes.

Digging her fingertips in along his spine, Beverly cries softly. Jean-Luc quickens his rhythm, sending her spirally over the edge. Finally giving in, Beverly's climax is a trembling, slow surrender. Clutching him tightly, Beverly writhes and sighs into his neck. "Jean-Luc…"

His breathing grows ragged as Jean-Luc's own orgasm ripples through him. Stiffening, Jean-Luc grunts her name as he releases within her. Totally spent, they catch their breath together.

Stroking the back of his neck, Beverly sighs contentedly, buzzing, hardly able to believe what has transpired. She cannot contain the hot tears pooling in her eyes.

Regaining his composure, Jean-Luc notices the tiny tears rolling down her cheeks and lifts a hand to swipe the tear tracks on her cheek. "Cherie, what's the matter? Did I hurt you?"

Shaking her head, Beverly wraps her hands around his neck. "No. I'm great. I'm just…a little overwhelmed. That was…wonderful."

Relieved, Jean-Luc grins into her lips, bracing himself above her with an elbow on the bed. "It was. You're wonderful."

Stroking his cheek, Beverly smiles playfully. "Was I okay?"

Chuckling lightly, Jean-Luc is flabbergasted that she'd even ask. "You're perfect, my love."

Grazing her lips over his jaw line, Beverly threads her fingers through the fine hair of his chest. "I never imagined it could be like that. It's incredible."

Laughing teasingly, Jean-Luc feathers a kiss to her neck. "My dear, that's what love feels like."

Cradling his face in both of her hands, Beverly chokes up, tears cascading down her cheeks. "I never thought I'd experience this."

Cupping her neck, Jean-Luc kisses her tenderly, slowly "I love you, Beverly. I will always love you. I promise, it'll always feel like this. You'll always feel like this."

Closing her eyes, Beverly sobs as Jean-Luc holds her to his chest. She's never been this happy. She's finally content. It's terrifying, but after all this time, she finally realizes this is what needs. This is what she deserves.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"I can't sleep, Captain," protests Audra in a pout, clutching the toy horse Picard had given her to her chest.

"Close your eyes," Picard orders, tucking the pink blanket on the little girl's bed around Audra's chest. "You'll be back to sleep in no time."

"I'll have a bad dream," Audra worries, her face a mask of fright.

"Why?" inquires Picard, perched on the edge of the small bed. "Why are you scared, Audra?"

Reaching up, Audra slips her arms around Picard's neck, hugging him soundly. "Mommy's gone. Don't leave me, Captain."

Putting a hand on the girl's head, Picard frowns. "Audra, your mother will be back at the end of the week. She's just gone to the conference. There's no reason to be frightened." Picard had volunteered to stay with the children while Beverly travelled to a medical conference. He had figured it would be no trouble. Wesley is essentially self-sufficient, and a huge help with his younger sister. And Audra would be in Primary Care most of the day. Picard had assumed he would give the children some dinner and put Audra to bed and the week would fly by uneventfully. However, he's beginning to realize it may be difficult to care for the two children on his own. The counselor had offered to assist with the kids during the week, but Picard had been determined to show Beverly that he is capable of looking after her children in her absence. Picard wants to progress in their relationship, and he knows Beverly would want him to assume a parental role over the children after having essentially reared the two children on her own. Now, however, he's beginning to doubt himself. He's got an awful lot to learn.

Burying her face in his neck, Audra sobs quietly, her tears wetting his skin. "No. Don't go. Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Picard assures the small girl, kissing her crown. "Just take it easy, cherie. Come on. Lie down." He gently eases her back into the bed and under the sheets. "How about I stay until you fall asleep?"

Nodding apprehensively, Audra sniffles.

Dropping a kiss to her forehead, Picard tucks the sheets around her chest. "Close your eyes, cherie. Sweet dreams."

Eyes fluttering closed, Audra sighs in relief.

Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc's heart aches. Jean-Luc wants to throttle Jack for everything he has done to this family.

PAGE BREAK

"Do you think we need to take her to Sickbay? She won't cooperate for any of the doctors or nurses. She's only good for Mom." Handing Picard a tricorder, Wesley crouches on the ground next to the sofa in the living area.

On the sofa with Audra lying in his lap, Picard scans the girl's midsection again. "No. I think the anti-nauseant your mother had in the med-kit will do the trick. If her stomach doesn't settle I'll call Sickbay."

"No," protests Audra weakly, looking up at Picard with watery blue eyes. "My tummy is better."

Chortling, Picard drops a kiss to her temple, smoothing the strawberry locks from her forehead. "Too much ice-cream sundae and soda and chocolate today, I reckon."

Giggling, Audra bites her lip, reminding Jean-Luc of her mother.

Sighing, Jean-Luc smiles. "It's okay. It was a treat. Now, time for a good night's sleep."

Given that it is Friday, Picard had taken the kids to Ten Forward for dinner. He had permitted them to unwind and have fun, eating desserts and drinking soda. Wesley had socialized with the senior Bridge crew, and Audra had run around with a classmate. It had been a fun day, even for Picard. However, now Audra's stomach is churning from all the sugar and carbonation, the excitement of the day.

Yawning, Audra acquiesces, clutching the new baby doll Picard had gotten for her today between her arm and her chest.

"Wesley, may you please put the med-kit back?" Scooping Audra into his arms, Picard rises from the sofa.

Wesley packs up the tricorder and med-kit while Picard carries Audra into her bedroom.

"Alright," sighs Picard, nestling Audra in between the bed sheets. "Your tummy should be better in no time. Sweet dreams, cherie."

Reaching up with one hand, Audra touches Jean-Luc's nose tenderly. "Captain, will you marry my mommy?"

Grinning, Jean-Luc pinches her cheek affectionately. "You think I should marry your mother?"

Giggling, Audra bobs her head, her doll tucked beside her in the bed. "Yeah. I think you should be my new daddy."

Grinning broadly, Jean-Luc strokes her hair. "You do, do you?"

Touching his cheek, Audra's eyes grow heavy. "Daddy was mean. He hurt Mommy. He didn't play with me. But, Wes says that you love us. And you like to play with me. I want you to be my daddy now."

Pressing his lips to her forehead, Jean-Luc briefly closes his eyes. "Audra, I do love your mother, Wesley and you very much. And I promise that I will always be here for you."

Weary and content, Audra presses a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, Captain."

"I love you, Audra. Sweet dreams, cherie." Jean-Luc once again tucks the sheets around her chest.

Tilting her head into the pillow, Audra closes her weary blue eyes,

Staring at the girl as she succumbs to sleep, Jean-Luc ponders her question. He doesn't know how or when he should broach the subject with Beverly, but he has no doubt that he wants to spend his life with her, and that he wants to assume a parental role over these children.

PAGE BREAK

"So, you made out well playing Mr. Mom this week, huh?" Beverly smirks, curled in Jean-Luc's lap on the sofa in her cabin, her legs wrapped around his waist. She had just returned from the conference and is exhausted but glad to be reunited with her family, and Jean-Luc. She had returned just in time to put Audra to bed and visit with Wesley. Now, she and Jean-Luc are catching up after a long week apart.

Hands on her waist, Jean-Luc returns the smirk. "Actually, I rather enjoyed it. I reckon I'm cut out for this parent thing."

Giggling, Beverly wraps her hands around his neck, leaning in. "Oh, you do?"

Bobbing his head, Jean-Luc encircles his hands around her lower back, drawing her tighter into his lap. "Hmmm. Indeed. In fact, I'd like to marry you and adopt the children."

Stunned, Beverly's jovial smile fades. "What?"

Bringing a hand up to caress her cheek, Jean-Luc smiles warmly. "I'm sorry, it's a little rushed and anticlimactic. I…I'll get a beautiful ring. We can have a beautiful ceremony, whatever you'd like. I just want to spend our lives together. I love you more than anything. I want to raise those children, together. Please ,Beverly. Please ,marry me?"

Tears welling in her clear blue eyes, Beverly nods, entirely overwhelmed. "Yes. Yes, Jean-Luc. Absolutely."

Capturing her lips in a slow, searching kiss, Jean-Luc caresses her back . "I love you."

Closing her eyes, her tears descend down her cheek slowly as Beverly rests her forehead against his. "I love you." Beverly can hardly conceive it. She would never imagined months ago that she would ever consider re-marrying. But, now, more than anything, nothing feels more right than being with Jean-Luc.

"What do you want, my love?" Jean-Luc asks softly, his voice a whisper on her lips. "Destination wedding? A ceremony at home on Earth? A ceremony on the ship? Just tell me when and where. Whatever you want."

Shaking her head, Beverly draws back, bracing a hand on his chest. "No. No pomp and circumstance. Please, Jean-Luc. I've been through that, and it was awful. I've just been through a divorce, I'd rather not have the hoopla."

Nodding empathetically, Jean-Luc slides his hands up her arms. "What do you want, my dear?"

Exhaling deeply, Beverly stares into his eyes openly. "Just you. Just a small, private ceremony with you and the kids, maybe a couple witnesses. No fanfare. Is that okay?"

"Certainly, dear." Jean-Luc caresses her arms, feathering kisses to her cheek.

Gliding her hand up his chest, Beverly sighs. "The kids have been through a lot, Jean-Luc. They've really come to like you, and they're getting used to having you around frequently. But, I don't want to rush here. Can we…take our time?"

Bobbing his head, Jean-Luc slides his hands up to her shoulders. "Of course. We're in no rush. I was, however, thinking, that it'd be nice if we shared quarters."

Considering his statement, Beverly is hesitant, troubling her lip. "I think it's too soon to live together. I don't want to overwhelm the kids. They need time to adjust to our relationship."

Jean-Luc rubs her shoulders, lightly bobbing his head in understanding. "I appreciate that."

Grinning mischievously, Beverly grazes her finger tips along his jaw line, lowering her lips to his. "Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to spend more time here. For instance, you could…have a sleepover? Stay for breakfast?"

Jean-Luc cups her neck, kissing her in response. "I'd be delighted."

Aligning her pelvis with his, Beverly gazes heated into his eyes. "I mean, you did such a stellar job babysitting. I can at least give you…breakfast."

Chuckling, Jean-Luc drops his hands and lifts her into his arms, standing off of the sofa.

Giggling, Beverly clutches his chest as Jean-Luc carries her into the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"There's a nice shop on the Promenade we can look for dresses." Deanna points ahead of them as she and Beverly traverse the shops on the space station , the Enterprise docked for a couple days undergoing maintenance.

"I do want to find a dress for Audra. She's growing like a weed," replies Beverly, following her friend's lead.

"What about you?" teases Deanna. "A wedding dress!"

Rolling her eyes, Beverly lays a hand on her friend's arm. "I'm not getting a fancy dress! We're not having a wedding!"

Sighing in disappointment, Deanna leads them past the officers walking the station, popping in and out of the small shops. "Any chance you'll change your mind?"

Chuckling, Beverly shakes her head. "No. We're having a private, quiet ceremony on the ship." Beverly had been adamant about not having an actual wedding, not desiring the attention or publicity of the event. She feels bad for Jean-Luc, but after going through a painful divorce, all she wants is to move on with Jean-Luc and the kids. In fact, Beverly doesn't even feel that marriage is all that relevant, and she would have been content just to spend her life with Jean-Luc. But, she values the symbolism, that he wants to adopt the kids as his own and be a family.

"Well, I still think you need a fabulous dress," jests Deanna.

"Beverly!"

Blood icing, Beverly stops in her tracks next to Deanna, briefly imagining she heard the voice.

"Beverly!"

Deanna whips around at the sound of the deep male voice behind them, and discovers a vaguely familiar-looking man rushing up to them in front of a tailor shop. "Is that…?"

Digging her nails into Deanna's arm, Beverly trepidatiously turns around. Eyes as wide as saucers, Beverly is speechless to find her ex-husband approaching them.

"I'm sorry." Jack Crusher puts a hand up defensively. "I wanted to send you a message, but I figured you wouldn't hear me out."

Gritting her teeth, Beverly's heart pounds profusely against her chest. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Taking a step closer, Jack looks almost contrite. "When I learned the Enterprise would be here for a few days, I knew I had to come talk to you."

"This isn't your base," Deanna clarifies, looking to Jack suspiciously.

"Actually, it is," confesses Jack. "I transferred. I…uh…Had a falling out with…uh…Elise."

Biting her tongue, Beverly averts her eyes, hardly believing her misfortune. The last thing she ever would have imagined would be running into Jack while she and Deanna are leisurely shopping on the station.

"I'm sorry to hear that," replies Deanna, her tone laced with sarcasm.

Sighing, Jack turns to Beverly, anxious. "I know you're only here for a couple days. I'd like to talk. I'd really like to see the kids."

Jaw dropping, Beverly is floored. "Are you kidding me?"

Shaking his head, Jack is nervous. "No. Please. Can we go sit down and chat?"

"Go to hell," spits Beverly, ready to turn on her heels.

Jack grasps for her elbow. "Please, Beverly. Just…give me a chance. I think I've made a huge mistake. I…I don't even know my own kids."

Watching the exchange, Deanna puts a hand on Beverly's arm protectively.

Eyes flashing with hurt and anger, Beverly glowers at Jack. "Give you a chance? A chance? You wanted nothing to do with us for fifteen years! Don't come crawling back to me because your girlfriend kicked you to the curb."

"Beverly," stutters Jack, appearing hurt.

"Screw you, Jack!" Red-faced, tears stream down Beverly's cheeks. "Don't come near me again. Don't contact me. Don't you even dare think about talking to my children."

Grimacing, Jack bobs his head, noticing the gold band on Beverly's ring finger for the first time. "You're…you're remarried?"

Sniffling, Beverly stiffens, her lips in a tight line. "No. I'm getting married shortly." A wave of triumphant pleasure courses through her amidst her rage. "Actually, you know my fiance, Jean-Luc Picard."

Face falling, Jack appears shocked and chastised. "You and Picard?"

Taking great satisfaction in Jack's apparent disgust and jealousy, Beverly stands tall, her voice steady and calm. "Yes. Jean-Luc loves me and loves the kids. Something you never did."

Apparently stunned, Jack is partly furious, partly remorseful.

Taking Beverly's hand, Troi interjects. "Beverly, I think we should go."

Taking a steadying breath, Beverly nods at her friend. "Yes. Let's get out of here." Turning to a flummoxed Jack, Beverly crosses her arms over her chest, her tone no-nonsense. "Don't contact us ever again."

Putting a hand on Beverly's arm, Deanna guides her away from Jack, the onslaught of emotions weighing down on her.

"How can he even come to me, after all this time, and think I'd take him back?" Flabbergasted, Beverly relays the story of confronting Jack on the station to Picard later that evening in her quarters, sitting together on the sofa after they had put Audra to bed.

Shaking his head incredulously, Picard is bewildered. "I can't fathom what's going through his head. But, perhaps he recognizes that he's missed out on the amazing woman that you are, and he wants to do the right thing by his kids."

Fuming, Beverly shakes her head. "It's unbelievable."

"I know," agrees Jean-Luc, depositing his mug of tea on the coffee table.

Pursing her lips, Beverly regards him seriously. "Do you think I did the right thing, refusing to let Jack see the kids? I…I guess I should have discussed it with you. I…I was so shocked, so upset."

Reaching for her hands, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "Beverly, your reaction was perfectly understandable. He was horrid to you and the children. I don't want Jack anywhere near any of you. And, I appreciate your consideration. I like to think that we're going to raise the kids as a united team."

Exhaling deeply, Beverly bobs her head, leaning in. She slips her long legs around his waist, climbing into his lap. "I was just unprepared. It's okay. I think I just feel a bit guilty, wonder if I've made a mistake."

"No," Picard assures her confidently, dropping his hands to her waist. "Jack was utterly abusive, terrible to you and the children. Right now he's manipulating you, trying to worm his way in. He's not being honest with you. You've moved on with your life. Having Jack converse with them would only confuse them. You're right to forbid contact."

Laying her head against his, Beverly's eyes are weary. "I hope you're right. I only want to do what's right for them."

Dropping a kiss to her forehead, Jean-Luc leans back. "Go have a long, hot bath and relax. I have a few things I need to wrap up."

Taken aback, Beverly searches his eyes, disappointed. After all of the emotion of the day, she had wanted to spend the evening with Jean-Luc. "You're not staying?"

"I need to make a few calls, look over a report," explains Picard, extricating himself from Beverly's embrace. "Breakfast tomorrow? Seven hundred?"

Bobbing her head, Beverly frowns dejectedly as Picard rises off of the sofa. She follows him to the cabin entrance.

"Take it easy, dear. I'm sure you'll feel much better in the morning." Planting a kiss to her hair, Jean-Luc hugs her loosely.

Silently, Beverly watches as Jean-Luc slips out of the cabin door, bidding her goodnight.

PAGE BREAK

Bracing himself, Jean-Luc inhales sharply as the door opens, revealing Jack Crusher at the entrance to his quarters on the station.

Alarmed, Jack's eyes widen and he stiffens in defence. "Jean-Luc!"

"There are many things I'd like to say to you, but I'll save my breath," commences Picard, his voice measured and low. "I can't change the past, so I'll only ensure that you don't impact our future."

"What?" Holding the door, Jack stares, mouth agape, at Picard in the door frame.

Face set in a line, Picard stares unwaveringly into Jack's dark eyes. "You're a cheating coward bastard, and I've every desire to beat every ounce of strength out of your worthless body. But, I won't."

Scoffing, Jack folds his arms over his chest. "How gracious of you. Let me guess, you're here because you're with Beverly now."

Jaw clenched, Picard's fist unconsciously curls. "Do not go near Beverly or the children again, or I will pummel you into the ground. Do I make myself clear?"

Rolling his eyes, Jack puffs. "Whatever. Have fun playing Daddy."

Biting his tongue, Picard stifles his retort. Whatever has happened in the past, this is now Jack's loss. Picard has an amazing fiancee and two wonderful children he is about to adopt. Everything else is irrelevant. In some ways, Picard almost pities Jack and his emptiness.

Backing out of the doorway, Picard waves his hand. "Stay away from them, Jack." Observing Jack cast his eyes downward, Picard sighs. "And, good luck on the station, Jack."


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Dragging his heavy legs through the cabin, Picard is silent as he crosses the room to the replicator to order a glass of water. Tired, he had just finished his night watch on the Bridge, and he doesn't want to wake Beverly or the children in the early hour. As he passes the counter, he spots an errant PADD lying on the counter by the replicator. He picks it up to take it to its proper place. Discovering a hand-written paper note on top of the PADD, Picard reads it aloud. "To: Papa. Happy Father's Day. Watch this!"

Smiling in curiosity, Picard turns on the PADD, and watches a video of an in-depth tricorder scan. Eyes dilating, Jean-Luc stares in disbelief at the image of a tiny embryo. Inferring the meaning behind the video and the the message, Jean-Luc drops the PADD on the counter and nearly runs to the bedroom.

Cast in still darkness, Jean-Luc finds Beverly in a deep slumber beneath the bedsheets. Jean-Luc toes out of his boots and nearly trips over his feet fumbling for the bed.

"Beverly!" crawling over the bed, Jean-Luc reaches for her arms.

Gradually rousing, Beverly groans into her pillow.

Gently shaking her shoulder, Jean-Luc kisses her hair. "Cherie. Cherie, the scan on the PADD you left for me. Beverly, is it true?"

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Beverly shifts up, smiling as she realizes that Jean-Luc discovered the present she left in the kitchen for him to find when he returned from his night shift. Bobbing her head, Beverly can't contain a giggle. "Happy Father's Day!"

On his knees , Jean-Luc pulls her to him,kissing her desperately.

Straightening, Beverly grins wildly, pleased that Jean-Luc appears to like his gift so much.

"Are you okay?" Weaving a hand through her hair, tousled from sleep, Jean-Luc peers into her eyes in concern. "The baby?"

"We're fine," Beverly assures him, smiling warmly. "I'm ten weeks along. I found out a month ago, but I was hoping to surprise you."

Chuckling, Jean-Luc toys with her hair, planting a kiss to her nose. "I'm surprised."

Apprehensive, Beverly touches his cheek. "But, you're happy?"

"Delighted," beams Jean-Luc, cradling the side of her face in his palm. "I couldn't be more thrilled."

Lips curling into a massive grin, Beverly relaxes, thoroughly relieved. Eyes welling with tears, she is speechless.

Smile dissipating, Jean-Luc stares worried into Beverly's watery eyes, grazing his thumb over her cheek. "What the matter, dear?"

Smiling sombrely, Beverly shakes her head. "Nothing. I'm just happy. I couldn't wait to tell you about the baby. I just…I remember when I was pregnant with Wesley and Audra. Jack and I hadn't planned to have kids. I was so young with Wesley. I was terrified to tell Jack that I was pregnant, I figured he'd be upset. Well, he was upset. He was scared. He didn't want a family. But, I guess he thought we had a duty to work it out. He hated it. He didn't really want to be committed. He didn't like being a father. And, he grew to resent me and Wesley."

Unable to fathom her words, Jean-Luc takes her hand, his face a mask of sympathy.

Sighing, Beverly bows her head. "And, many years later, I became pregnant with Audra. I was terrified to tell Jack. He didn't even spend any time with Wesley. To him, the boy was a nuisance. I figured this was the end."

"Beverly…" breathes Jean-Luc, incredulous.

"He wanted me to get an abortion, kicked and screamed. I was adamant that I was keeping the baby. I told Jack he could leave, I didn't care, but this was my child and he couldn't take it away from me." Tears streaming down her cheeks, Beverly averts her eyes, unable to look into Jean-Luc's eyes. "But, he didn't go, not officially. We never really saw him after that. I just…I just had Audra and tried to carry on."

Pulling her to his chest, Jean-Luc envelopes her in his arms.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Beverly chokes back a sob. "For the first time, I wasn't afraid. This is…the first pregnancy where I've been excited, happy. Because, I knew, I just knew, you'd want this baby. And, for once, I don't have to go it alone."

Lips on her cheek, Jean-Luc's own eyes sting with tears as he whispers against her damp skin. "Beverly, I wish I could change those fifteen years for you. But, I can't. But, you are right. I will love this child with every fibre of being, as I do Wesley and Audra. And you are not alone."

Grasping his shoulders, Beverly closes her eyes, her chin on his shoulder. "I'm so happy."

"I can't wait to go through this with you." Jean-Luc eases her back onto her back to lie on the bed. Straddling her waist, he gently, slowly peppers her neck and shoulders in hot, wet kisses, his hands skimming over her satin nightgown. "A baby."

Slipping her hands around his neck, Beverly relaxes into the mattress, grinning as he begins to slide her nightgown up over her body. "Yes."

Bestowing a soft kiss to her stomach, Jean-Luc tosses her nightgown to the floor, caressing her abdomen. "I love you, cherie."

Reaching for his head, Beverly sighs in contentment. "I love you, too."

As Jean-Luc, shifts up, he covers one of her exposed breasts wth his hand, kneading it in his palm. Dropping her hands, Beverly glides them down his chest to the waistband of his uniform pants, her fingers brushing over his growing erection. "You're over dressed, Captain."

Grunting in agreement, Jean-Luc fumbles with his uniform jacket as Beverly unzips his pants and begins stroking him rhythmically. He tugs his jacket free and pulls it up and overs head, throwing it to the ground. Beverly rolls his his trousers down his legs before discarding them over the side of the bed. As he reaches for her, Beverly takes the opportunity to slide her body on top of his, straddling his legs.

Jean-Luc grips her waist , settling into the mattress as Beverly peppers his lips in short kisses. Returning the kisses, Jean-Luc cups both of her breasts , gently pinching her nipples.

Trailing her hands down his chest, Beverly's fingers dips under the waistband of his briefs, her heated gaze locked with his. Jean-Luc's erection swells further as Beverly ever so slowly rolls his briefs down and off of his legs. Lowering her head, Beverly blows out a hot breath over his turgid penis. With a long sigh, Jean-Luc stares down at Beverly with heady desire, his dark hazel eyes dark with raw need.

Fully aroused, Jean-Luc draws her up to kiss her roughly, one hand kneading her breast, the other locating her panties and slipping them down her long legs. Shifting her legs, Beverly flicks her panties to the floor. Astride Jean-Luc's lap, Beverly gasps as she feels the tip of Jean-Luc's throbbing penis poised at her center.

Cupping one breast, Jean-Luc sucks a hard nipple into his hot mouth. Her head lolled back, Beverly, mewls, grinding herself against him, wetting his penis in the process. Letting her nipple slide between his teeth, Jean-Luc takes her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. Raising herself up, Beverly takes his hard cock in one hand, slowly lowering her body on his rigid length.

Gasping at the high of penetration, they both briefly still, each wanting to prolong the sensation. Jean-Luc traces her bottom lip with his tongue, gazing longingly into her eyes. "I love you."

Laying her forehead against his, Beverly feathers a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you, too."

Digging his fingertips into her hips, Jean-Luc urges her to move. Beverly raises herself slowly, letting him slide through her heat , feeling his contours, his turgid

length. Beverly makes him groan as she repeats the action, lowering herself just as slowly. Sweat glistening down their bodies, their breathing becomes ragged as their hearts beat profusely against their chests.

Gripping her waist painfully, Jean-Luc pulls her down forcefully, arching his hips to meet hers. Crying out, Beverly digs her nails into his shoulders as he

repeats the action, plunging into her with singular intent. Her head tossed back, Beverly moans shamelessly as Jean-Luc plunders her, taking them ever closer to their mutual release

Feeling Beverly's internal muscles begin to contract, Jean-Luc moves a hand to her core, massaging her clitoris, sending her into a shuddering orgasm, her rhythmic clenching drawing him into his own release. Arching up from the bed, Jean-Luc holds her tightly to him as he cries out her name.

As the waves of her climax reverberate and her heart stills, Beverly kisses Jean-Luc's scalp, regaining her breath.

Jean-Luc kisses her chest, shifting to balance his weight on an elbow, half on top and half beside her on top of the bed sheets. "That was a wonderful celebration."

Grinning, Beverly chuckles, slipping her arms around his shoulders. "Oh, the day has just started, my love. Come have a nice nap. The kids are looking forward to spending Father's Day with you later."

Beverly extricates herself from his hold and Jean-Luc watches as she re-arranges the bedsheets, effectively tucking the blankets over his chest. She bends down, pressing her lips to his, her hand on his chest.

"I love you," murmurs Jean-Luc drowsily, his eyes heavy, reaching a hand to tangle in her hair.

"I love you, too," whispers Beverly against his lips. "Have a good sleep. We'll see you in a few hours."

PAGE BREAK

"Did you have a good Father's Day, Papa?" Four year-old Audra sits curled up in Jean-Luc's lap on the sofa, tired from a long, fun-filled day.

They had spent the afternoon in a hiking program in the holodeck (Beverly had insisted it be something leisurely that Audra could enjoy). When they returned to the cabin, Beverly had prepared beef bourguignon for dinner ( a favourite of Jean-Luc's) and the kids had given Jean-Luc some gifts they had made. Wesley had constructed an old French naval vessel for Picard to hang in his office. Audra had painted a picture of horses. Now, enjoying his evening tea with the family, Picard feels as if he couldn't be more lucky to have this family.

"I had a wonderful Father's Day, cherie," proclaims Jean-Luc. "May we tell them the good news?" Turning to Beverly on the sofa beside him, Jean-Luc beams, eager to share their exciting news with everyone.

Eyes wide, Beverly is surprised. "Jean-Luc!"

"What news?" Wesley, sitting on the armchair, leans forward in curiosity.

Rolling her eyes, Beverly shrugs. "Well, go on then."

Grinning, Jean-Luc squeezes Audra's tiny shoulders. "You're going to have a new baby brother or sister."

Smiling lightly, Wesley looks at his mother in surprise. "Really? You're pregnant?"

Smiling, Beverly nods. "Yes, honey. I'm just ten weeks along. But, everything looks good so far."

"Isn't that fantastic?" Jean-Luc looks down at Audra snuggled in his lap and grins broadly.

Face falling, Audra shakes her head. "No."

Taken aback, Jean-Luc peers down at his daughter in disbelief. "Well, of course it is, my love. A baby!"

Fat tears pooling in her eyes, Audra shakes her head of strawberry locks. "No. I don't want a baby brother or sister."

Exhaling deeply, Beverly lays a hand on Audra's shoulder. "Why not, sweetheart?"

Pouting, Audra glances between Jean-Luc and her mother. "I don't wanna share. We just got Papa. I don't wanna share him with a brother or sister."

Heart aching, Beverly's lips purse, rubbing Audra's shoulder. "Audra…."

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc takes Audra's hand. "Audra, it's okay. It won't change when we have a baby around. I'll still love you the same. I love you, and Wesley and this new baby all the same, and equally."

Sniffling, Audra looks at Jean-Luc hesitantly.

Wrapping his arms around the small child, Jean-Luc drops a kiss to her hair. "I promise, cherie. I will always love you. I'm always here for you."

Inhaling sharply, Beverly puts her hand on Audra's back, sharing an uneasy look with Jean-Luc.

"Hey, Audra," calls Wesley softly from his spot on the arm chair. "Don't be worried. I was scared when Mom had you. But, it turns out you kinda grew on me. And, I decided I wanted to keep you around after all."

Chuckling, Beverly smiles gratefully at Wesley, relieved when her daughter begins to laugh at her big brother's jesting.

"You want another sister or brother?" Audra asks Wesley timidly.

"Sure," shrugs Wesley. "I think they'll fit right into our family, and make Mom and Papa really happy. You know, you have to think that we don't have a limit to how much we can love. Mom and Papa can love all of us. If they have a new baby and love that child, it doesn't take away from them loving you or me. A new family member will only bring us more love and joy."

Reflecting on her brother's words, Audra bobs her head. "Okay."

Sighing, Beverly is grateful for her son's maturity and positive outlook. "Come on, Audra. I'll help you get washed up for bed. It's late."

Beverly draws Audra into her arms, thoroughly exhausted after an extremely long and eventful day.

"Papa, you're gonna read my bedtime story?" Audra glances anxiously to Jean-Luc as Beverly guides her off of the sofa.

Nodding, Jean-Luc smiles. "Of course, cherie. Go with your mother and clean up. I'll be there in a minute."

Still apprehensive, Audra follows Beverly to the bathroom.

"Thank you," says Jean-Luc graciously to Wesley, straightening in his spot on the sofa. "I appreciate you trying to put Audra at ease. I didn't expect that the news about the baby would upset her."

Leaning back in his chair, Wesley ponders the new situation. "Well, she's expressing her feelings. She's just scared. She didn't have a father for over three years. Now you're her father, and she's scared she's going to lose you to the new baby."

"That won't happen," Picard assures the teenager.

"I know." Wesley stands out of the chair. "She'll be fine. She just needs to get used to the idea."

"Are you alright? I know it's a surprise." Picard studies the boy carefully, trying to read Wesley's expression and body language. Perhaps he should have waited, asked Beverly how they wanted to deliver the news to the children. However, he had been so ecstatic, buzzing all day. Jean-Luc simply couldn't contain his excitement and had wanted to tell the kids as soon as possible.

"I'm fine," laughs Wesley shortly. "Look, we've been through a lot of crap. I think this is something good. If you're happy, if Mom's happy, then all is good."

Nodding, Jean-Luc's folds his hands in his lap. "Good. Well, you know we're here if you need anything."

"I know," Wesley responds, turning on his heels. "I've got to go check on the Feerely mice."

Jean-Luc watches Wesley meander over to his bedroom to examine his latest homework assignment.

PAGE BREAK

Slipping her hands around his backside, Beverly peppers Jean-Luc's shoulder in short kisses.

Groaning, Jean-Luc lays spent, half on top and half beside Beverly atop the bedsheets. Lazily kissing her shoulder, Jean-Luc is exhausted and relaxed.

"You hungry, baby? You want something to eat or drink?" whispers Beverly against the sweaty, warm skin of his neck.

Smiling against her cheek, Jean-Luc sighs in contentment, his hand aimlessly running the length of her side. "No, thank you, my dear."

Pecking his nose, Beverly trails her hands up his back "Did you have a good day?"

"It couldn't have been better. Thank you, cherie." Capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, Jean-Luc caresses her abdomen.

As their tongues dance, Beverly slowly rolls him onto his back, reversing their positions. She disengages their embrace to lay beside him, pulling the bedsheets over top of them both. Beverly curls into Jean-Luc's side, snuggling up against his chest.

"I love you," rumbles Jean-Luc into her ear, enveloping his arm around Beverly's waist. Eyes heavy, Jean-Luc fights exhaustion, entirely content, warm and relaxed with Beverly cuddled up into him.

"I love you, too." Beverly feathers a kiss to his lips, stroking his chest. "Happy Father's Day, Jean-Luc. Sweet dreams, my love."

Looking up, Beverly smiles to herself when she sees Jean-Luc's eyes closed, having already succumbed to slumber. Laying her head against his shoulder, Beverly closes her own eyes, overall pleased with how the day had turned out.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Entering Sickbay, Riker meanders through the corridors to the delivery ward, slightly uncomfortable. Poking his head into the open door of the private room, Riker finds Deanna in a chair next to a biobed where Beverly is sitting upright in a blue medical gown, a blue blanket covering her legs and waist. Doctor Richard Hill, Beverly's second in the department, is reading the sensors above the bed.

Clearing his throat, Riker tentatively steps into the room. "Excuse me."

Glancing over at Riker, Beverly's eyes widen in anticipation. "Did you get a hold of him?"

Bobbing his head, Riker hesitantly steps over to the end of the bed, nervously glancing between Beverly, the doctor and Troi. "He's getting on the shuttle right now. Even with warp, he won't be able to make it for over eight hours."

Face falling, Beverly shakes her head. "But…"

Frowning, Doctor Hill turns to Beverly. "I'm sorry, Beverly. We can't slow down the labor. I'm going to have to deliver it now or you'll both be in jeopardy."

Shaking her head, Beverly's eyes brim with tears. "No. It's too soon. Please!"

Picard had received tragic news that an old comrade of his had been killed in action a week ago. He had travelled to a nearby star base where they were holding memorial services, in order to pay his respects. Picard had not wanted to leave Beverly, a couple weeks away from her expected delivery date, for the voyage. However, Beverly had argued that he should go and pay his respects and visit with his old comrades from the Stargazer.

But, when Beverly had awoken with contractions and terrible pain, she had known that the baby was coming. She had immediately woken Wesley and asked him to get his sister ready for school in the morning. She had shuffled herself to Sickbay, where her trusted colleague, Doctor Hill ,had confirmed she is in labor. Doctor Hill had called Troi to offer some company for Beverly. Deanna had asked that Riker get in contact with Picard and inform him of the situation. When Riker reached Picard, Picard had promised to race home on his shuttle as fast as humanly possible.

Smiling patiently, Doctor Hill administers a hypo spray to Beverly's neck. "I know. Just relax."

Biting her lip, hot tears cascade down Beverly's cheeks. "He promised. He promised I wouldn't be alone this time."

Grabbing Beverly's hand, Deanna smiles sympathetically. "You're not alone. You've got me and your nurses and Doctor Hill and Will…"

"Actually…." Grimacing, Riker frowns apologetically. "I have to get back to the Bridge. But, if there's something I can do from there, please…"

Glowering at Riker, Beverly points to the open door, flustered. "Get out!"

Backing out of the door, Riker ducks out as fast as possible.

Squeezing Beverly's hand, Deanna frowns. "What do you want, Beverly?"

Sighing in resignation, Beverly throws her head back against the upright biobed. "My husband."

Feeling the pain and frustration radiating off of her friend, Deanna shares a look with the doctor.

PAGE BREAK

"Okay, you're doing great," pronounces Doctor Hill, checking the readings on the monitor over the bed. "You ready to push?"

Glaring at her colleague, Beverly crosses her arms over her chest, sitting upright in the biobed in the private room in Sickbay. "I can't wait."

Alyssa Ogawa hands Deanna a towel, bending low to whisper in Deanna's ear. "She may get a little sweaty."

Exhaling audibly, Troi accepts the towel. "Thanks."

"Beverly, relax. Just follow my direction. I've done this a time or two," laughs Doctor Hill good-naturedly, pulling a chair up to the end of the bed.

"I've done this a time or two, as well. Don't tell me to relax," retorts Beverly hotly as the doctor assumes position at the end of the bed. She's been angry, anxious and emotional ever since she went into labor, and Beverly couldn't be more upset. She knows she needs to gain focus and concentrate on the delivery, but she's so disappointed that Jean-Luc isn't here to share this experience with her. For months they had been anticipating this moment, and the way it's unfolding is entirely wrong. She's done this twice, alone in Starfleet Medical. It was supposed to be different this time. He was supposed to be here with her!

"Doctor?" Data stands in the doorway, looking expectantly into the room. "I apologize for the intrusion. May I be of any assistance?"

Mouth agape, Beverly stares across the room at Data standing in the doorway waiting. "Assistance?"

"Captain Picard is delayed and will miss the delivery." Data crosses the room, standing between Doctor Hill's chair and Deanna's chair. "Commander Riker mentioned you were upset about the captain's absence. Perhaps I may fill in for Captain Picard?"

Flabbergasted, Beverly nearly scoffs. "Fill in?"

Nodding, Data shrugs. "Yes. I have never witnessed a human birth before. It would be quite fascinating."

Fuming, Beverly points to the door, her face beet red. "Get the hell out!"

Having not anticipated her reaction, Data takes a second to process her vocal request. "Yes, Doctor."

"Beverly…" Deanna lays her hand on Beverly's arm. "He didn't mean anything…"

Crying, Beverly shakes her head.

Bobbing his head, Data looks at Troi and Doctor Hill. "I shall follow the doctor's order and 'Get the hell out'. Best of luck, Doctor."

Hand covering her trembling lips, Beverly watches as Data exits.

"Alyssa, can you please get that door?" Doctor Hill requests, returning his attention to the task at hand.

"I'm sorry," blubbers Beverly, swiping at her eyes as the nurse closes the door. "I'm just upset Jean-Luc isn't here. I shouldn't lose my temper."

"It's okay," Deanna assures her, taking her hand. "Just think, when all of this is over, none of this will matter. The important thing is for you and the baby to be healthy."

"She's right," reiterates Doctor Hill. "We've got a little one here who's ready to meet us. You want to meet them?"

Sniffling, Beverly bobs her head. "Yes. Yes, I do."

PAGE BREAK

"She's so tiny." Hot tears brimming in his eyes, Jean-Luc cradles his newborn daughter, swaddled in a pink receiving blanket , to his chest.

Beverly, behind him on the biobed fixed in an upright position, presses her chest to his back, kissing his neck as Jean-Luc holds their newborn daughter for the firs time. "She's perfect."

Chuckling softly, Jean-Luc is overcome with emotion, having never been so happy in his life. At the same time, he's terrified, holding this fragile, tiny infant in his arms. "How am I supposed to keep her alive?"

Giggling, Beverly encircles her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Leave that to me, dear."

Sighing, Jean-Luc tilts his head to peck Beverly's cheek. "My love, she's beautiful. Thank you."

Jean-Luc had missed his daughter's birth while he had raced in his shuttle back to rendezvous with the Enterprise. However, by the time he arrived home, Beverly had just been waking up from a short rest after the delivery, and she had been in much better spirits. Recuperating, Beverly had been eager to show Jean-Luc their baby, and eager to be reunited with her husband after her labour and delivery. She had been disappointed , sad and angry that Picard had been absent for the birth of their child. Now, in hindsight, the entire thing is irrelevant. What matters now is that they have a healthy baby girl. A healthy baby girl that is wanted and loved and adored.

"Thank you," murmurs Beverly, aimlessly stroking his hips, her lips on his cheek. "I'm so unbelievably happy."

"That's all I care about," replies Jean-Luc, mesmerized by the light in Beverly's clear blue eyes. His wife appears weary, but absolutely elated. And for that Jean-Luc is immensely grateful. "Hey, can we introduce the children to their baby sister?"

Laughing lightly, Beverly straightens, sitting back against the biobed. "I was thinking tomorrow. I have to spend the night here, but if all looks good tomorrow morning we'll both be released. We can take this little angel home and introduce her to her big brother and sister."

"They're quite anxious to see her," counters Jean-Luc in a chortle. He hadn't even seen his older children since his arrival on the Enterprise. Jean-Luc had ran straight to Sickbay as soon as he had docked the shuttle, desperate to reach Beverly and the baby. But, he had chatted briefly with the kids while en route. Wesley is watching over Audra while Beverly recovers, and they are both excited to meet their new sister.

"It's late. I'm tired," admits Beverly, her hand on Jean-Luc's arm. It had been an excruciating day, and Beverly can hardly imagine it had just been that morning that she had awoken in labor. Now, late into the evening, she is ready to lie down in this bed and close her eyes. "Tomorrow. Besides, as much as Audra's been looking forward to this, she now has a brand new baby sister. She's going to be mighty jealous. Let's table that for tomorrow."

Agreeing, Jean-Luc shifts the newborn in his arms, facing Beverly. "Our new princess needs a name."

Sighing dramatically, Beverly grazes her daughter's cheek, smiling broadly. "Well, I gave it some serious thought. I think she looks like an Aurora."

"You're serious?" Jean-Luc's eyes illuminate, glancing at Beverly hopefully.

Giggling, Beverly bobs her head, meeting his gaze. "Yes, dear. There was never any question. I always wanted to go with your suggestion."

Leaning over, Jean-Luc pecks Beverly's lips, almost laughing. "You were riling me?"

Cupping his cheek, Beverly nods her confirmation. "It's so much fun. I can't help it."

Wishing he could playfully retaliate, Jean-Luc merely chuckles, shaking his head. "Well, thank you, cherie. I think Aurora is a very suiting name." As he laughs, the newborn stirs in his arms, softly crying.

Brushing her lips over his, Beverly smiles. "I do, too. I think it's time to feed our little princess. Can you please get the pillow over there?"

"Of course." Jean-Luc carefully shifts the baby into Beverly's arms, taking his time not to jostle her. He retrieves a pillow on top of Beverly's case in the corner of the room.

"Are you hungry, my love?" Jean-Luc brings Beverly the pillow as she settles back against the upright biobed, opening her gown to nurse the baby. "I can replicate some dinner for you?"

Beverly nestles the baby comfortably in her arms and rests her arm against the pillow. "Once Aurora is sleeping. Thank you, love."

Jean-Luc perches on the end of the bed, observing Beverly nurse the baby, entirely in awe. "Hey, she was hungry. You knew that!"

Stroking the baby's cheek, Beverly smiles as the baby latches on without hesitation. "I've done this once or twice, dear."

Leaning over, Jean-Luc lays a hand on the baby's head, capturing Beverly's lips in a slow, sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," murmurs Beverly, eyes pooling with tears of joy. She is utterly content and happy.

PAGE BREAK

"Can I take Aurora to school tomorrow to show my class?" Five year-old Audra, cuddled in Beverly's lap, holds her newborn sister in her arms, Beverly's own arms tucked supportively around Audra's.

"No!" answers Jean-Luc brusquely, perched next to Beverly on the sofa in their living area.

Jean-Luc had been fortunate that Riker could take his shift today. Beverly and Aurora had been released from Sickbay that morning, and Jean-Luc had spent the day helping getting them get settled at home. Wesley and Audra had been in school, but had left class early to come home and see their mother and new sister. Having just finished a simple dinner, Jean-Luc is thoroughly exhausted.

Smiling encouragingly, Beverly laughs. "Not tomorrow, sweetie. I need some rest. Maybe when Aurora's a bit bigger."

"Like…next week?" asks Audra hopefully, tilting her head to gaze pleadingly up at her mother.

Chortling, Beverly pecks Audra's nose. "We'll talk."

"Can Aurora sleep in my room? I think we need a Girls Room." Audra touches the baby's tiny nose playfully.

"No," replies Jean-Luc shortly. "The baby sleeps in her crib in our room. We need to get up to tend to her in the night." Unaccustomed to having a baby, Jean-Luc is over-protective and anxious, worried about what to do with the new infant. In contrast, Beverly is entirely calm, experienced and confident.

Grinning, Beverly bobs her head at her daughter. "When Aurora is bigger, the two of you can share your room."

The newborn starts to gently mewl, fussing in Audra's arms. Alarmed, Audra's eyes widen, glancing up at her mother. "What's wrong?"

Shifting the baby from Audra's arms into her own, Beverly smiles assuringly at her older daughter. "It's okay, sweetie. She's just hungry."

"Can I give her a bottle?" asks Audra. perching on her knees as Beverly draws the baby to her chest.

Shaking her head, Beverly laughs. "No, honey. She only has breast milk."

A disgusted look on her face, Audra is silent for the first time that night.

Laughing loudly, Wesley is in hysterics at his sister's reaction.

Beverly places a blanket over her shoulder and over top of the baby and unfastens her shirt, arranging Aurora in her arms so she can feed her without exposing her breasts to the older children. She had briefly spoken to Jean-Luc about nursing the baby, and they had agreed that Beverly should nurse Aurora as needed. It would be impractical to try to hide breastfeeding from the kids, and unnecessary. Beverly told Jean-Luc that when Audra was a baby, she had usually covered herself in a blanket if Wesley was in the room so as to be discreet. However, she hadn't wanted to hide from him that she was feeding the baby. And now, five years later, she wants to give the same message to Audra. To her, it is simply part of the process of having a baby, and the kids should be comfortable with it.

Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc draws Audra into his lap. "But, your baby sister is a cute little baby doll, isn't she, cherie?"

Laughing along with the kids, Beverly is thrilled to be home with her entire 'll have to adjust to having a newborn, but she couldn't be more content.

Jean-Luc kisses Audra's crown. "Alright, my love. It's late. Go brush your teeth and I'll be in in a minute to read your story."

"But, I want to help Mommy put Aurora to bed," counters Audra, pouting.

As Jean-Luc is about to protest, Beverly smiles encouragingly at Audra. "Sure, sweetie. You can help me change her and get her settled for bed."

Raising a brow, Jean-Luc looks questioningly at his wife.

"Go get cleaned up for bed," urges Beverly to her older daughter. "Then you can fetch me a clean sleeper for Aurora."

As Audra skips toward the bathroom, Jean-Luc peers skeptically at Beverly. "You want Audra's assistance with the baby?"

"I'll take all the help I can get," chuckles Beverly lightly, the newborn nestled in her arms nursing under the blanket. "Besides, we figured she'd be so jealous she'd want to sell her baby sister to a Ferengi. The fact that she thinks Aurora is her baby doll and can't get enough of her is a welcomed treat."

"It won't last," warns Jean-Luc jovially.

"No, it won't," concurs Wesley teasingly, rising out of his spot in the arm chair. "Alright. I better pack it in. I promised Geordi I'd have this report for him by eight-hundred tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight, sweetheart," calls Beverly as Wesley moves to the kitchen.

"Goodnight, Wesley," Jean-Luc echoes, wrapping an arm around Beverly's shoulder.

"Goodnight," Wesley calls, taking a glass of water from the replicator.

Resting her head on Jean-Luc's shoulder, Beverly sighs, her heavy eyes drifting shut.

Jean-Luc tilts his head, dropping a kiss to her hair. "Give me the baby when you're finished. I'll change her nappy and put her to bed. You go get into bed."

Smiling at his sweet gesture, Beverly opens her eyes. "Jean-Luc, when have you ever changed a diaper?"

Frowning, Jean-Luc exhales.

Giggling, Beverly turns to press her lips to his cheek. "I'll show you what to do, dear. Thank you for offering."

"And then I'm putting Audra to bed and then you and I are getting some shut eye." Jean-Luc tells her, holding her close.

Beverly leans her forehead against Jean-Luc's, smiling, a warmth blossoming in her stomach. She's tired and aching and needs to shower. But, this couldn't be more right. She's loved and wanted and, for the first time, not alone.


End file.
